Zodiac - A Royal Mix Up!
by TheBayMan
Summary: Lucy wakes up in the infirmary to find that her keys are gone and nobody remembers her Spirits... "HUH! I'm a what?... A Dragon Slayer!" - To make matters worse, Fairy Tail has just four days to collect all the Zodiac Keys! - (Formally "Mixed Up!" - Story Re-named) - NALU
1. Chapter 1

**Here's something a little different from me, so I hope you like the concept. I won't say much more than that, other than read it and tell me what you think.**

**The stories name may change and there also may be a rewrite if there's any interest.**

**-This story takes place six years after the Tataros Arc.-**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a familiar sight... The infirmary, a place I was all too familiar with. Being a member of Team Natsu meant taking risks, putting everything on the line not only for our friends but also for the protection off others and more often than not, it ended with me recuperating in a sick-bed... Today seemed to be no different from any other day. At least that's what I thought...

As I looked around the empty room, I sighed... 'I guess I messed up again!' I thought as I noticed a familiar pink-haired Dragon Slayer sleeping at the edge of my bed. 'Even when he sleeps he has a big grin... So cute!' I smiled as I held back a faint squeal. Even though I'd seen his sleeping face countless times before, it never gets old. And even though I may kick him out of my bed at night, I always look forward to our nightly sleep overs... It's just too bad that he's so dense that he can't see how much he means to me.

"My dear Natsu!" I mumbled as I ran my hand through his spiky hair. "If you only knew how many times I've watched you sleep, would you return my feelings or would you find me weird?" I laughed as Natsu started to wake up.

"Luce!?... Are you awake?" Natsu rubbed his eyes and hugged me.

"Nat...su!" I was shocked at his sudden hug. Yes, he'd hugged me before, but this felt different.

"Lucy! You're really awake!... Thank Mavis!" Natsu said as I felt my shoulder getting wet. 'Was Natsu crying!' I thought as I rubbed the back of his head. 'What happened to make Natsu like this?'

"Natsu, what happened to me?" I softly said as Natsu slowly straightened up. He wiped his eyes and sniffled.

"You've been in a coma for seven days!... We... I mean, I was afraid you'd never wake up!"

"A comma!... But how?" I said as I tried to sit up but my legs wouldn't move and my body hurt all over. "Natsu... I can't move! What happened to me?"

Natsu raised the head of my bed and arranged the pillows so I was sitting in a more comfortable position. 'Was this the same Natsu I knew?' I thought. He seemed to be a lot more attentive, more mature if you will... Weird! He even looks older, it must be the light playing tricks on my eyes. I shrugged it off and stared at Natsu, waiting for an answer.

"Luce! We took a job that was close to home, all we had to do was capture and bring four escaped criminals back to the Magic Council, but it didn't go right. I just beat my guy, when I saw the light, stars and darkness, I knew you were casting Urano Metria. I ran towards you as you launched your attack and then it all went wrong... The mage you were fighting laughed and took a little girl as hostage. You!... You!... You jumped in front of your own attack to save her... And you've been in a coma since then!" Natsu said as tears ran down his cheeks. "I was afraid you'd never wake up again... Don't scare me like that again!"

"Sorry Natsu, I didn't mean to scare you!" I said as I wiped the tears from his eyes. "The little girl!... Natsu!... Is she alright? Where is she?" I felt my chest tighten and my stomach turn. 'What was this aching feeling about?' It was then that I noticed I was crying too.

"Don't cry Luce! She's fine! You saved her!" Natsu grinned and kissed my forehead. I jumped after Natsu's Kissed me... My mind was all over the place, but my heart was happy. 'Why did Natsu kiss me? Did he miss me that much? Is it because he was worried? Perhaps he likes me!' I thought as I tried to steady my heart.

Natsu jumped up and ran to the door, opened it and screamed, "She's awake! My Lucy is awake!" I could hear cheers coming from the guild hall and the sudden rush of footsteps... They were coming as Natsu sat back down next to me and smiled.

"My Lucy!" I gasped as I quickly covered my mouth. I felt happy to hear it, but at the same time I was very confused. That's when Master and Porlyusica came running into the room followed by the rest of Fairy Tail.

"Your finally awake child!... You had us worried!" Master said as he hopped up on the foot of my bed and smiled as everyone cheered.

"I can't move my legs Porlyusica... Is something wrong with them?" I looked up to her, almost begging for good news.

"Girl! You're fine now! Just give your muscles a little more time to heal. Afterall, you've been asleep for nearly eight days!" She exclaimed as she shook her head and walked out the door sputtering something about 'human fools!'

"THANK YOU!" I shouted as I wave of relief washed over me, just before a blue-haired girl ran over and hugged me.

"Ma... Master! Are you alright?" The blue-haired girl said while she hugged me.

"Who!... Who are you?" I said as she pulled back revealing a beautiful but sad face.

"Mas... No I mean, Lucy-san! It's me Wendy!" She said.

"No!... No!... No!... This is all wrong, Wendy is a teenager and you're an adult. You may look like her, but you're not Wendy!" I nervously said while raising my voice. I heard gasps around the room, as people were whispering... Talking about me. Some were confused and some were mad at me for being mean to her. "Master! What's going on here?"

"Master?... Me?" He said as he pointed to himself. "Child! Do you think I'm the Master here!" I nodded 'yes'. He shook his head, "It seems we have a problem after all!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it... I know it's a bit rough, but I wanted to find out if it's something you would find interesting. Let me know what you think. BTW, this won't be a story about Lucy searching for her lost memories.<strong>

**Please Review it and give me your honest opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So What's all the What's about? LOL**

**Thank you for your kind words folks. Please continue to support my story, it means a lot to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Master?... Me?" I said as I pointed to myself. "Child! Do you think I'm the Master here!" She nodded 'yes' as I shook my head, "It seems we have a problem after all!"<em>

__**Makarov's POV**__

I looked around the room and saw some very confused mages. Most were stunned. Whether they thought Lucy had lost her mind or she had somehow changed, they all seemed to feel as I did... Something was wrong definitely with Lucy.

Over the last few years, many changes had occurred within the walls of Fairy Tail and the biggest was Lucy. During the last few years she had grown as a mage, becoming one of our top S-Class mages... Truth be told she was probably our strongest mage. Her intellect had also become legendary through out Fioria, so much so that she was regularly called upon by the Magic Council to sit in on meetings and run odd jobs, which she performed flawlessly. There's even a rumor circulating that they are considering offering her a seat on the Council. 'Thankfully! She said she would turn them down!'

I remember the day I found out who Lucy really was, although I did suspect something wasn't right about her. I think it was about six years ago during the Tartarus Incident. Everyone was trapped or injured, but somehow we all escaped. Later we found out that Lucy had escaped the cube while everyone was trapped and she fought three demons. Just as she was about to collapse the Spirit King came and saved us all.

When I found out about this, I was quite surprised as I'd never heard of him coming to Earthland before and I also heard from the Council and Loki that the Spirit King wasn't fond of humans and really had no interest in their affairs. Turns out that wasn't the only encounter Lucy had with the Spirit King or the Spirit World for that matter. Apparently Natsu has passed through the Spirit world several times, hell Team Natsu and some others went there for a party once. Lucy even changed the rules of the Spirit World to save Loki some years back. All of those coincidences got me curious...

So I did some checking and it seemed that as Lucy's power grows so does the powers of those that are around her. Most notably, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Gajeel and Wendy. Then three years ago on her twenty-first birthday she received a visitor... Her Mother...

_I was bought back to reality by the sound of Lucy's voice._

_**Normal POV**_

"Master!" Lucy said as she looked around confused by all the stares she was getting.

"You alright Bunny-Girl?"

"Lu-chan!" Levy sighed as she held a crying Wendy.

"Natsu!... Do something!" Erza said as she motioned to Natsu to comfort Lucy, who was now starting to look a little rattled.

Natsu leaned in and wrapped his arms around Lucy in a tight hug. This surprised Lucy, causing her to blush and push Natsu off her. Everyone gasped at her actions. They'd known Lucy since childhood and they knew one thing and one thing only and that's when Natsu was affectionate with Lucy, she NEVER pushed him away... No mater how embarrassed or uncomfortable she was, because she knew how shy and awkward he was with expressing those types of emotions... She always encouraged him. Something was wrong with Lucy and everyone knew it at that moment.

Everyone gasped... Causing Lucy to start crying. This was a side of Lucy they hadn't seen since she first arrived at Fairy Tail all those years ago.

"M-Mas-ster! Wh-hat's wron-ng wit-h me?" Lucy hung her head and cried.

"Lucy! Gramps isn't our Mas..." Natsu was about to say when Makarov roared at him.

"QUIET FOOL!" Makarov yelled. "Everyone stay quiet for a moment!"

"Lucy, What's the last thing you remember?" Makarov said as he leaned forward and patted her leg, which seemed to calm Lucy.

"The last thing I remember was beating Angel and then trying to save Natsu. I couldn't save him and we went over a waterfall... That's the last thing I remember before waking up here," Lucy said as she started to look around from night stand to-night stand... "My Keys... Where are my Keys?" She said as she stared at Natsu as if she had lost her best friend.

"What keys Luce?" Natsu said as he scratched his head looking a little confused.

"My Keys! You idiot! I had them when I went over the waterfall! Did you bring them Natsu?" She begged Natsu and he looked around hoping someone could help him but everyone was as confused as he felt and then it dawned on him. He grabbed Lucy's bag off the night stand and pulled out a set of keys and handed them to her.

"What's this?" She said as she held up a set of house keys. "Not house keys... My Celestial Keys?"

"Celestial Keys? What's That?" A confused Natsu said.

"For Mavis sake, my keys for summoning my spirits!" Lucy was slowly starting to look agitated as she waited for Natsu to respond but instead he turned towards everyone and raised his hands and mouthed, "What keys?"

"She must mean keys like Yukino used at the Grand Magic Games!" Lisanna smiled and said.

"Blondie! You don't have any keys... You're a Dragon Slayer!" Laxus laughed but quickly stopped after Makarov gave him a death glare.

"Guys you must remember my Spirit friends... Loki, Capricorn, Virgo, Ari..." She slowly stopped speaking as she noticed everyone shaking their heads 'NO'. "You must remember them... Taurus?"

"No!" They all said.

"Not funny Lucy!"

"Bunny-Girls lost it! GiGiGi"

"This can't be... Why doesn't anyone remember them?" She was on the verge of tears and then it happened.

"Lucy!... We don't know what you're talking about... YOU"RE A DRAGON SLAYER!" Erza yelled which caused Lucy to burst into tears.

"I-I'm no-ot a Drag-gon Slay-er... I'm a-a Cel-est-tial Ma-ge!" She screeched which sent a hush through the crowd.

"Someone go and get Loki!" Makarov ordered. Lucy's face lit up at the mention of Loki. She wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself.

"Loki will show you!" She said as Loki walked in and smiled. "Tell them Loki!... Tell them I'm a Celestial Mage!"

"Of course Princess!" Loki grinned and turned towards everyone. "Lucy's a Celestial Mage!... RIGHT!" He growled, bearing his fangs at everyone.

"Ah Yes!... Sorry we were only playing with you!" Gray nervously said as everyone else played along.

"Sorry Lucy!"

"GiGiGi!"

"Joking!"

"Not funny Minna!... See I told you so!" Lucy sighed and turned towards Loki. "Loki do you have my keys?" Loki smiled and nodded.

"Of course Princess, they're here in my pocket!" Loki laughed as he placed his hand in his pocket and jingled keys. Lucy smiled and then turned towards everyone else and stuck out her tongue.

"Told ya!" She said as Loki walked up to her, smiled and placed his hand on her head. His hand started to glow as a small magic circle appeared beneath his hand... "Sleep Princess Sleep!" A moment later Lucy was fast asleep.

"What the hell Loki!" Natsu growled.

"Sorry Natsu! I had to do that. She was asking too many questions!" Loki turned towards Makarov. "We all need to talk downstairs."

"About what Loki?"

_"I have a message from the Spirit King... He told me to tell you all, "We have a problem!""_

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it... Interesting I hope. Next chapter will be a doozy, with a big surprise or two.<strong>

**Please review and let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for you kind reviews and I'm blown away by your support. It means a lot and because of your support I'll keep this pace up. Please keep Favouring, Following and reviewing, it makes the three hours a night I type go so much faster.**

**Anyway, it's time to start revealing some secrets. LOL I broke this chapter into two, so the second part of this chapter will be posted Saturday.**

**BTW... I have a little challenge for you all at the end of this chapter so please read my notes at the bottom of the page. The person who answers my challenge will... Well read on if you're curious.**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<em> - Pt. 1<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"I have a message from the Spirit King... He told me to tell you all, "We have a problem!""<em>

_**Normal POV**_

Ten minutes later we were all gathered in the main hall...

We were all confused about why Loki had gathered us here but we were eager to find out what was going on... As the last of us sat down Loki stood up in front of us and smiled.

"So what's this all about Loki?" Makarov said as he took a drink from his mug.

"I'll explain in a minute Gramps, I just need Freed's help for a moment," Loki walked over to Freed's table and whispered something in his ear. Freed nodded, withdrew his sword and slowly walked around the room placing runes as he went. When he returned to his starting point he cast a spell and the runes glowed, then activated.

"Done! No one will be able to see or hear our conversation now! I also added that special rune you asked for," Freed smiled and sat back down.

"Thanks Freed! Now let's get started!" Loki said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of gray keys and laid them on the table for us all to see.

"What are those Loki? Erza said as she picked up one and examined it.

"Well!... They're Celestial Keys... But at this moment they're just blanks. I mean they have no Spirit attached to them," Loki reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden key and laid it on the table with the rest of the keys. When the Spirit King forged the Thirteen Golden Zodiac keys he also forged Thirteen Blanks."

"So what does this have to do with us and why the Security?" Growled Laxus as he tapped on the barrier surrounding the hall.

"Well... I was getting to that. The Spirit King asked me to fill all of you in on what happened seven days ago and of course what we discuss here never leaves this room... NEVER! Understood!?" Loki looked around as everyone nodded their agreement. "Thank you!"

"So what happened seven days ago?" Natsu scratched his head as his eyes kept wandering to the infirmary.

"That's the day Lucy was hurt Flame Brain!" Gray smirked.

"I know that Ice Princess... That's not what I meant! Stupid!" Growled Natsu.

"Don't call me stupid!... Idiot!"

"Wanna go stripper!"

"ENOUGH! You're not fighting are you two!" Erza glared as Natsu and Gray smiled back at her and shook their heads 'NO.' "Good!... Continue Loki!"

"Thank You! Anyway... Celestial Spirits form contracts that come with conditions and rules. Some are just basic and others are pretty strict. There are two main rules every mage must follow, if they're killed or go to prison they're contract is made void and their spirits are released. If you remember the same thing happened to me when Karen died and Lucy saved me." They all nodded.

"Well, there is a third rule that is only known to the Thirteen Zodic Spirits, The Spirit King and The Dragon Queen and it's the number one rule we abide by... If one of our children are placed in harm's way by any Celestial Mage all contracts are made void. What that means, is all Thirteen Zodiac Spirits break their contracts, regardless of who committed the crime and that happened seven days ago," Loki frowned as he sat down in front of his keys.

"So who broke the rules?" Freed asked as everyone leaned in anxious for an answer.

"It was a Celestial Mage named Rovert!" Loki sighed.

"That's the bastard that hurt my Lucy!" Natsu slammed his fist on the table as the heat around him started to rise.

"I didn't know he was a Celestial Mage!" Erza said as she placed a hand on Natsu shoulder to calm him down.

"Yes he was a Celestial Mage and he holds two Zodiac keys, Taurus and Sagittarius, plus several other silver keys. But he has a unique ability, he can use others magics. So when he summons a spirit, the spirit doesn't come out to battle, he just uses their powers. In battle you wouldn't know he's a Celestial mage."

"Juvia wants to know how he broke the rules?"

"Juvia, Remember who Lucy's mother is!" Makarov said with a smile.

"Juvia forgot... Juvia's sorry!" Juvia lowered her head and sighed.

"That's alright child, but I find it hard to believe you forgot that Lucy's mother is the Dragon Queen Layla, daughter of Acnologia the former King. Remember She helped Igneel destroy Acnologia!" Makarov laughed and then his face lit up as if he had an eureka moment.

Everyone laughed as Juvia pulled her hat down over her face to hide her embarrassment.

"Loki, there's something I've been meaning to ask you, as it's been bothering me for a while now. But is Lucy's Father the S..." Makarov was cut off mid-sentence as Loki smiled.

"I was wondering when someone would figure that out!... Yes! The Spirit King is Lucy father!" He proudly said as the hall went deftly quiet for a moment before the realization kicked in and everyone gasped at the same time.

"I knew it! It all makes sense now, Tartarus, you, trips to the Spirit world... It's because it was Lucy!" Makarov grinned and downed the rest of his drink, satisfied he had solved his case.

"Yup! All because of Lucy. Remember the rule, no humans in the Spirit world, well the Spirit King bent it for her. Which brings me back to the Celestial Mage Rovert, he broke our number one rule by putting one of our own in danger, actually he broke that rule twice that day!"

"So that means that the Spirit King is my..." Natsu smiled.

"Your father-in-law!" Loki laughed. "Yup! And he's the one that bought you to live with Igneel. He did it because you and Lucy were so close as kids. It seems you two were meant to be together, long before you two even knew it!"

"Ah! So sweet!" Mira cooed.

"HAHAHA! You thought Lucy's Mom was scary... You're screwed Flame Brain!" Laughed Gray as Natsu punched him in the arm. "OUCH!" Natsu laughed.

"Anyway back on topic please! Lucy will wake up any minute and if I'm not mistaken she'll be her old self again and I don't want her stressed again." Loki ran his hand through his hair as he looked at the clock. "We have ten minutes till she wakes up."

"So what happened with Lucy earlier? Why did she think she was a Celestial mage?" Lisanna asked.

"Yes why did she not recognize me? She's been like a mom to me for years!" Wendy said with a sad face.

"Wendy after you healed Lucy's injuries last week, remember how she freaked out after her accident and we had to sedate her," Wendy nodded. "Well, to calm her mind, myself, the Spirit King and the rest of the Zodiac have been taking turns entering her mind and keeping her busy. That's why she thought she was a Celestial mage earlier. But when she wakes up this time... Well lets just say I left an image as a trigger to return her mind to its original state!" Loki smirked.

"You mean..." Makarov laughed.

"Yup!" Loki said as everyone laughed. "It would seem that everyone noticed it as well!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I left you all wanting more... Next chapter will answer a lot of your questions... Stay tuned.<strong>

**Anyway I have a little secret that I've hidden in the past three chapters. If you look through the chapters I left several hints as to what it is... Let's see who can solve it first. Post your answers in the review section for a chance to become an OC in my story. Mind you, you may become a villain. LOL**

**If no one guesses or there's no interest, I'll reveal the answer in chapter 5. But I hope you all play along, could be fun to see what your answers will be. I won't verify the answer until the fifth chapter, so you have two chapters to figure it out.**

**I'll give a hint at the end of the next chapter, if I think it's necessary.**

**Have fun.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your support everyone. I really enjoyed reading your reviews. Please keep supporting my story by reviewing, favouring and following it.**

**I see a few people have tried to discover my secret. Thank you for playing along. Because you're playing along I decided to leave a little hint at the bottom on the page. Enjoy!**

**Risshu asked if I could make the chapters a little longer... Sorry Risshu I'd like to but with this story I'm hoping to do 5 to 7 chapters a week. I may miss a day or two here and there. R&R lol. My other stories have longer chapters (check them out if you like) but took way too much time on the weekends. With shorter chapters I can write one in a few hours. It's more convenient for me.**

**Oh! And please forgive my spelling and grammar... I suck at it.**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<em> - Pt. 2<em>**

* * *

><p><em>...But when she wakes up this time... Well lets just say I left an image as a trigger to return her mind to its original state!" Loki smirked.<em>

_"You mean..." Makarov laughed._

_"Yup!" Loki said as everyone laughed._

_**Normal POV**_

"Loki! What's the problem the Spirit King wanted to discuss with us?" Makarov smiled at Mira and raised his empty glass, which she quickly refilled.

"It's the Zodiac keys... We need them back here in four days!" Loki sighed as he picked up his Golden Key.

"What happens in four days?" Natsu said as he looked around and saw some angry and some confused faces.

"NATSU!... No wonder she hates you! Saturday is her birthday you idiot!" Lisanna growled.

"Sorry! With Lucy sick it slipped my mind... But it's Laxus's fault that she hates me!"

"What are you talking about you idiot... That was your fault, you started the fight and because of that I lost my place as Guild Master!" Laxus stared at Natsu, while electricity started to dance around him, ready to pounce at any moment.

"Ya! And because of you I got kicked out of my house! So we're even!" Natsu growled as smoke started to rise from his hands.

"ENOUGH!... Will the two of you get over that. It was two years ago," Makarov yelled as he slammed his fist on table sending keys flying everywhere. "The two of you nearly killed her, no wonder Lucy beat the two of you within an inch of your lives... You two were lucky that day that you only lost your position and you, your warm bed." Erza stood up and started to grow angry...

"One more word about that from either of you and you will both die here today. While Lucy is up in that bed I'm in charge, do either of you want to try my patience today?" Erza said as she pulled her sword and slammed it on the table with a loud thump.

"FINE!" Huffed the Lightning Dragon Slayer as he leaned back against the runes and folded his arms in defiance.

"Liz! Do you think she really hates me?" Said a dejected Natsu. Lisanna sighed and walked around the table and sat next to Natsu.

"Of course she doesn't hate you but you two hurt and scared her that day. She walked in to the guild all happy, only to be struck by yours and Laxus's magic and neither of you noticed until you fell on her. No wonder she was traumatized that day!" Lisanna sighed as she looked over at Laxus who hung his head in shame and then back to Natsu who was on the verge of crying.

"It's one thing to play around but You, Gray, Gajeel, Elfman and Laxus are far to eager to fight without taking in to account who maybe in the way... You guys need to be a little more aware. The same goes for you too Erza, you have a tendency to fight too much here as well!" Mira preached as she helped Loki pick up her keys. All those involved lowered their heads as they knew what Liz and Mira said was true.

"Actually I may be able to help with that!" Loki smiled as he laid the keys back on the table.

"How!" Someone asked.

"The Keys!" Loki looked around as he fiddled with a lone gold key.

"I'm not following Loki!" Gildarts walked up to the table, picked up a blank key and examined it. "How will this help to keep these idiots in order?"

"Those blanks can't just yet but when all the Zodiac are together I will show you then. The Spirit King created the gold keys for us Spirits so we would have a means to gain power beyond what we were born with. The whole point of contracts with Celestial mages is to increase the strength of the Spirit associated with a key. Now that only applies to the Gold Keys." Loki said as he held up his key. "Future gold keys may not have that quality!"

"If all contracts are void, then what happens with the keys that are still out there?" Gray asked.

"We have to retrieve them by Saturday! I've contacted the Celestial mages holding the other keys and they won't return them. Well that's not quite true, two mages are on their way here now as we speak. The problem is we can't take the keys from the them, they must be freely given. Even with broken contracts you cannot forcibly take the keys back. Though there is one other way, if a Celestial mage looses to another Celestial mage they may take the keys."

"So were gonna need some help then!" Smiled Gajeel.

"Yes we will! Right now there are three Celestial mages in Magnolia Town, Yukino Aguria who has Ophiuchus, Pisces and Libra. Then there's Angel, who's actually Yukino's older sister, she has Gemini, Scorpio and Aries and then there's Hisui E. Fiore the Princess of Fiore. She doesn't have any keys but she has something we need... The back-up Eclipse Gate. We will need her help!"

"Okay so six keys are here in town, add your's that makes seven. Oh I forgot about Rovert, he has Taurus and Sagittarius... That makes nine keys that we know of. What about the other four?" Carla proudly said and she sat on Wendy's lap.

"We also have Capricorn, Aquarius and Cancer and that makes twelve. Unfortunately Virgo will be a problem, she's held by a member of a dark guild. When Lucy is ready we will need to make a plan and retrieve them."

"So what happens when we get them all back?" Makarov asked.

"I can't tell you that, only the Spirit King can. I can tell you that, we the Zodiac Spirits, we are the guardians of the Celestial Royal Family... Right now that is all I'm authorized to tell you!" Loki said as he scooped up the keys and placed them back in his pockets and sat back down. He looked a little wary after his long-winded speech.

As everyone talked among themselves, up in the infirmary a dazed and confused Dragon Slayer was slowly waking from her forced sleep...

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A blood-curdling scream echoed through out the guild.

"LUCE!" Natsu screamed as he jumped up from his seat and ran towards the stairs and was quickly stopped by Freed's runes. He shook off the cobwebs and turned towards everyone. "Let me out!"

"NO!... Lucy needs to face this alone, if she wants her memories back! I won't let you interfere! I added a special rune to stop Dragon Slayers from crossing... SO SIT DOWN!" Loki growled, but Natsu's arms burst into flames as he started pounding on the runes. Loki looked at Makarov and nodded, which caused Makarov to smile, stretch out his arm and knock out Natsu.

"HELP ME NATSU!" Lucy screamed...

"Freed! Release the runes we need to help Lucy!" Erza said as she picked up her sword and pointed it at Freed.

"No... No one will interfere! Lucy has to overcome this herself, without our interference!" Makarov said as he folded his arms, glaring at those who were ready to fly to Lucy's aid.

"Lucy can do this... No! They can do this!" Loki smiled as he leaned back in his chair and got comfortable. "Have a little fate in our Master, she will over come this!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yea! The chapter is done! That was fun. And the hint I spoke of last chapter... Hmmm okay, but it's a little cryptic. The hint is "<span><em>The Last Lucy<em>"**

**Oh the OC will be Virgo's Celestial mage... Yes! a villain. LOL**

**If you are enjoying my story please review it. Be honest or lie if you wish just tell me what you think. It makes all the hard work worthwhile.**

_**Thank you...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**First off, thank you all for your support. I hope you continue to enjoy my story.**

**Thalmor, Thank you for playing along. For a moment I thought you had it... So close.**

**And thank you for following, favouring and reviewing my story. It means a lot, so please continue to support my story.**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"No... No one will interfere! Lucy has to overcome this herself, without our interference!" Makarov said as he folded his arms, glaring at those who were ready to fly to Lucy's aid.<em>

_"Lucy can do this... No! They can do this!" Loki smiled as he leaned back in his chair and got comfortable. "Have a little fate in our Master, she will over come this!"_

_**Lucy's Nightmare...**_

It's been two years now since that eventful day... The day that changed everything. I remember it as if it only happened yesterday. We were just coming back from some shopping, as Mia wanted a doll she had seen in the window of a store down the street. I wasn't going to get it for her at first but as her birthday was approaching I figured I'd spoil her a little.

Normally when we walk she gently holds my two fingers or begs to be carried. Mamma said, 'it's a Dragon thing!' It's only now that I'm starting to understand what she meant by that. Apparently there's a deep bond that forms between Mother and child in Dragon culture. Even though were human, I guess having a Dragon as a parent does influence myself and my daughter. So because of Mia's new-found friend, her doll, she was a step behind me happily playing, unaware of where we were.

I looked back and smiled with pride at my carefree yet beautiful daughter. Her shoulder length blonde curly locks bounced as she walked behind me. She had my hair and my eyes but she had Natsu's smile and his fun-loving and inquisitive spirit. Which meant she was a handful... Other than me, only Lisanna was able to calm her when she gets excited or head-strung like her father. I remember when she was born she took an immediate liking to Lisanna and two have been inseparable ever since. We think it's because of Lisanna's special animal take-over magic that Mia is drawn to her. Either way it's nice to have someone I can turn to when I need help.

I pushed open the guild doors to see Natsu and Laxus fighting, which surprised me because it's not something you would normally see Fairy Tail's Master doing. It's not unusual for our guild master to hand out punishment but to get physically involved in a fight was a no-no. Gramps had retired after the Tartarus Incident and appointed Laxus as our new Master and everything was going well as Laxus had been a tough but fair Master... But this was inexcusable!

"Natsu!... Stop!" I growled but he ignored me and prepared to release an attack inside the hall.

Everyone was screaming at them to 'stop' as the level of noise was deafening, but they both ignored the calls for them to stop and then it happened... My worst nightmare!

"Daddy! Daddy! Look what Mommy bought me!" Yelled Mia as she happily ran into the guild unaware of the what she was running into. How would a two-year old know that it was dangerous?

I cringed in horror as I heard Natsu and Laxus call out their attacks, "Fire Dragon's Roar" and "Lightning Dragon's Roar". The next few moments were a blur, even to this day I still don't know what came over me. I remember seeing Mia caught between the two Dragon Slayers attacks. She took the full brunt of both attacks and fell to the floor. No one saw her, only me... I screamed at the both of them to 'stop' but they continued. Laxus turned into lightning and appeared behind Natsu and kicked him in the back sending him flying to the center of the hall... Right on top of a terrified Mia.

I remember starting to tremble as my rage began to pulse from every fiber of my body. Everyone stopped, even Natsu and Laxus as they felt my power surge forth.

_"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Dazed, I released a blood-curdling scream._

"LUCE!" Natsu screamed but I heard nothing only the sound of my heart beating and the sight of Mia on the floor.

Celestial Dragon's Roar!... A burst of light energy burst forth from my mouth without calling forth the attack. It was as if my primal instincts kicked in and my attack hit Laxus full force sending him crashing through the bar. I turned and started walking towards Natsu, my hair now standing on end as power flowed through me and arced around my body. At this point, I had lost all sense of judgement as I reached down and grabbed a terrified Nastu by the collar and I looked him in the eyes and growled. Not a normal growl but a feral animatistic growl and then I threw Natsu through the wall of the guild and out into the street.

"LUCY! STOP THIS!" Erza yelled. I slowly turned my head towards her and gave her a deathly glare, causing her to quickly step back. The mighty Titania cowered.

I fell to my knees and pulled a battered and bruised Mia into my warm embrace. I could feel her warm body pressing against mine and I realized Mia wasn't responding to me and I started to panic. I remember hearing screams and the sounds of shocked voices in the background. At the time I didn't know why but later I found out that it was at that moment they all realized why I had lost it... They saw an unconscious Mia...

_"HELP ME NATSU!" I screamed and then everything went black._

After that incident, I awoke two days later in the infirmary, with no memory of going feral.

Now I remember everything! I don't know why I blocked that out, perhaps it was the shock of it all or maybe it was losing control of my magic... No!... I think it was something even deeper than that! It's because of what I did to Natsu that day that I blocked out those events... Guilt!... The guilt of answering hurt with more hurt. Instead of dealing with the situation, I only made it worse and I've been making it worse ever since that day.

I'm the reason Natsu is sleeping on a couch in a back office! I'm the reason Mia hates her father! I'm the reason Mia keeps following us on missions! I'm the reason Mia was used as a shield by Rovert... I caused all of this because I couldn't except that Natsu made a mistake, we all do. Because of his mistake I couldn't forgive him and eventually it led to 'ME' almost killing my daughter. The one thing that I was mad at Natsu for doing... I now had done! I'm just as bad as he is... NO! I'm worse!

"Please help me? Someone... Please?" I cried out as I wanted to wake from this nightmare. I just wanted everything to return to normal. I wanted to forgive Natsu and have him forgive me, but most of all I wanted Natsu and Mia to love each other again...

"PLEASE HELP ME!" I yelled as tears rolled down my cheeks. Then everything went black for a moment, just a short moment and then I was standing on a grassy hill, looking down at myself fighting Rovert. It was the day I nearly caused my daughter's death. 'I remember this,' I thought as I covered my face in shock.

I just finished casting Urano Metria, when Rovert pulled Mia out of his cloak. I panicked at the sight of my baby crying and I lost it again, just like two years ago when Mia was hurt by Natsu and Laxus. As Urano Metria was falling down on Mia and Rovert, I ran as fast as I could and at the last moment I jumped in front of my attack. The last thing I remember was the sound of agony in Natsu's voice as he screamed my name.

As I looked on I saw what happened after I hit the ground. Natsu flew into a fit of rage and grabbed Mia from Rovert and then knocked him out with a "Fire dragon's Roar." After that Natsu fell to his knees next to where I laid unconscious and panicked as he examined Mia for injuries. When he was sure she was fine he started to cry like a child as he pulled her into a tight embrace. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and started screeching... "D-daddy!"

It's the first time in two years that I'd seen the two of them so close. It's my fault that they haven't had more moments like that. I started to cry as I watched them embrace... 'I have to fix this!' I thought.

A few moments later, the images before me disappeared. Only the sound of birds singing could be heard. I looked around and smiled... I felt at peace! I knew what I had to do, I had to fix my mistakes!

And then it happened... The sky opened up revealing the blackness of space, with countless glowing stars scattered among the darkness. It felt as if the universe was smiling for me and out of nowhere I saw one lone star get brighter and brighter as it seemed to be falling towards me. I tried to move but I was froze in place. At the last moment the star turned white and stopped in front of me, hovering...

"Well old friend, you've finally seen the light!" Said a loud voice as he laughed. "My Daughter, welcome home!"

* * *

><p><strong>My secret's revealed, at least this one is. LOL I'll explain the clues in a few days if anyone's interested.<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter it was a little longer, but fun to write. I've never written a flashback before, so I agonized over it for a while... I hope I made it interesting.**

**PLease review... I know we all say that. But it's nice to hear what everyone thinks. Especially after you put so much effort into writing, it's nice to see some feed back.**

**Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you Azarathia for catching my mistakes last chapter... I appreciate it.**

**Thank you all for your support, here's a little Bonus chapter. I know it's short but it's my way of thanking everyone who's followed my story so far.**

**Please keep reviewing, favoring and following my story.**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<em> (Bonus)<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"Well old friend, you've finally seen the light!" Said a loud voice as he laughed. "My Daughter, welcome home!"<em>

_**Normal POV...**_

"Lucy I am your Father!" The Spirit King said as he tried to catch his breath after such a grand entrance.

"Huh!" Lucy stepped back and tilted her head as she seemed quite confused by his statement. "Hahaha!" Lucy laughed with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"It's true my child and I'll prove it!" Smiled the Spirit King as the wind began to pick up and swirl around him. The air crackled as white light pulsed from within the column of air surrounding him, until it dissipated revealing Jude Heartfilia standing before her.

"Father! But this can't be, he died more than seven years ago!"

"Sorry child but it really is me!" He paused, "I didn't die... I just left Earthland! With your mother gone and you lost, I saw no reason to stay there." He said as he stroked his beard and smiled. "You know I kind of missed this little body! Too bad I could never get the mustache right!"

"Are you really my father?" Lucy smiled as she kept thinking of all the times we met before. Wondering why she never thought it odd that they kept meeting.

"No child, it wasn't odd that we kept meeting... It was my doing! A promise to your mother to keep a watchful eye on you until she could return to you."

"Your mother and I tried our best to hide from Acnologia. We even took on human form, which worked for years and then you came along. Years later when you found your way to Fairy Tail we knew it would be a lot more difficult to protect you from your grandfather and you know how that went. He nearly destroyed Tenrou Island when he discovered your existence!" He smirked as he stroked his mustache. "Well he's gone now so we don't have to hide who we are from you anymore."

"When you were young I tried everything to keep you from learning magic but your mother gave in and taught you slayer magic. Because of that, your existence became known to others and to protect you she left. I tried to get you to hide your magic but you're head-strung like your mother and in the end you got your way. But trouble was always right behind you... So this time, I plan to do it right. I plan to protect my grandchild better than I did you, and that's why I bought you here!"

"How can you protect her, when we can't do it properly?" I looked at father who had a large grin, which seemed to scream, 'I have a plan!'

"Well my child, I plan on giving my granddaughter my protection, as your mother did for you. Millenia ago I created a set of keys that would do such a thing... The Thirteen Zodiac Keys. I cast them among the humans so they could slowly infuse their powers with my zodiac children and now the time is right that they protect our family. When Mia turns five I will infuse her with their magic... They will from that point forward be her personal guardians," He smiled as he stuck out his chest, beaming with pride.

"So she's going to be a Celestial mage?"

"Yes and so much more... She will be the strongest Celestial mage ever!" Hahaha, "My pride and joy!"

"Lucy my child, we have taught you Celestial magic while you've been unconscious... Use that magic and the knowledge that goes along with it to find the Thirteen Zodiac Keys. Make contracts with them, as it will be necessary for the mother to pass to the daughter the knowledge and magic, just as your mother did for you. Then wait for our arrival in four days!" Father raised his hand and the sky opened up and a beam of light surrounded me. I felt light as my body slowly start to move towards the sky...

As everything faded to white I heard my father say, "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night... Oh and Check beneath the bed covers!" 'Idiot!' I thought.

_A moment later I was back in my body and slowly opening my eyes..._

* * *

><p><strong>That was a little fun... I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**I'll see you all Wednesday with a new chapter, so please review.**

**Thank you...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright a new chapter! I've waited five chapters to be able to get to this chapter and it feels great to get to this point in my story... Now things should pick up.**

**Thank you for your reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying it. Please keep reviewing, favoring and following. It makes the time go faster knowing someone is enjoying my story.**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A moment later I was back in my body and slowly opening my eyes...<em>

_**Lucy's POV...**_

Looking around the infirmary, everything seemed to be in its place except it was quiet which was unusual for our infirmary. There's normally people everywhere with someone fighting, but now it was eerily quiet... The only noise was a faint snore coming from near me... 'HuH!'

'Snoring... But who?... Where?' I looked around the dimly lit room trying to figure out where the noise was coming from and that's when I felt it. It wasn't much at first, just a slight movement and it took me a moment to figure out the movement was coming from under my blanket. As my mind raced at the thought of what it could be, I panicked...

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, unaware that something was now moving underneath my blanket and it seemed to be heading my way. Uncertain of what it was or what I should do, I thought of the one person who's been there for me, no, the one person who comes running when I need him the most... Natsu!

"HELP ME NATSU!" I screamed as my eyes slammed shut while I tried to hide my fright, only to be greeted by a familiar voice.

"Lushy! Lucy you're finally awake!" Said a familiar little blue cat as he popped out from beneath the covers, grinned and buried his face in mine.

"H-Happy!... What?... How Long!?... Why were you under the covers?" I patted Happy's head as he started to sob.

"Lushy, we missed you! Natsu and everyone tried to make us leave but we wouldn't leave you... Lucy would be lonely!" Happy said as he leaned back and smiled.

"Thank you Happy!" I paused as I thought about what he said. "Happy what do you mean by we."

"Me and Mia of course! Lucy you're weird!" Happy smiled and that's when I remembered my dream and what my father said, "Check beneath the bed covers!"

I looked down at my legs for the first time and noticed a large bump under the blanket. I reached for the edge of the blanket and slowly raised it up. Leaning down I could make out the shape of a small figure. It wasn't very big but it appeared to be curled up in a fetal position right on top of my legs. That's when it dawned on me, 'this is why I couldn't move my legs earlier.' "I'm such an idiot!" I softly said as I looked at Happy who had crawled back under the covers.

"Mia! Wake up!" He said as he started to shake underneath the blankets. I had no idea what was going on but I felt a need... No! I felt an urgency to throw the covers off my bed and I did. As my eyes adjusted to figure on my legs, I could make out a small blonde haired girl about four years old. Happy was busy shaking her but she never moved. No matter how hard he shook her... Nothing!

I reached down and slid my hands underneath her arms and slowly picked her up and that's when her face came into view. She looked familiar... I don't know why but I felt I had seen her before. Blonde curly hair and brown eyes, my mind went blank for a moment as if I was staring into the vastness of space and then it was like a floodgate opened. Images flashed through my mind... Natsu on one knee, a beautiful white dress, excruciating pain, a little hand gently wrapped around my finger. For what seemed like an eternity memories bombarded me, until I realized what or who I was staring at...

"MIA!" I yelled as I pulled her into my arms. I felt tears slowly rolling down my cheeks. This was my Mia... My baby girl, Mia.

"Mia! Wake up sweety!... Let's go see Aunty Liz!" I smiled as I knew her one weakness, Lisanna. Ever since she was young, Mia's been a heavy sleeper. Not even a freight train could wake her from her slumber, but the meer mention of Aunty Liz and she springs to life. It's probably because she grew up in Fairy Tail with all the noise that she turned out like this or perhaps she got that from Natsu. I often wondered about that!

"Mamma!" Mia slowly opened her eyes, yawned and raised her hands to her face to wipe her tired eyes. When she realized it was really me she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and started screeching.

I wondered how long she had been asleep with me. I'm sure she's probably been there since I first arrived in the infirmary. Ever since her accident two years ago she hardly ever leaves my side. The day that she was hurt, she officially became my shadow, every where I went she went and it was normal for her to sleep on my lap as I took care of guild business. The only breaks I ever got were the times that Lisanna was around. I now know that this has to change and it has to change now!

"It's alright baby girl! Mamma's fine!... See! All better!" I smiled as I tried to calm Mia. It took a few moments of reassuring her but she soon calmed down and started to smile. She had a smile that could lite up a room, just like her father!

"Mamma! Mia's sorry she followed you! Please don't be mad at her!" Mia tilted her head and smiled.

"Oh baby girl, I could never be mad at you!" I smiled and kissed her on the cheeck. "Mamma loves you very much... Although, I really need to have a chat with Juvia about some of the bad habits she's teaching you!" I looked away and grinned as thoughts of revenge gathered in my head... And then I remembered the months of agonizing training that Loki and the other Celestial Spirits put me through while I was unconscious... 'Revenge will be mine,' I thought as an evil laugh slipped from my mouth.

With Mia in my arms and Happy settled on my head, I sighed, slowly stood up and started walking towards the door, with thoughts of murder in my head...

"LOKI! I'm gonna kill you!" I roared as I walked out of the infirmary.

**Fairy Tail's Hall**

_**Normal POV**_

"LOKI! I'm gonna kill you!" Lucy's voice roared through the guild, leaving the guild dead quiet for a moment before everyone burst into laughter.

"It would seem she's awake and she has her memories back!" Laughed Makarov.

"What did you do to Lucy!" Erza growled as she pointed her sword back at Loki.

"Nothing!" Said a frightened Loki and then his expression changed as if he remembered something... Something very important. "Ah! Dam it!" He sighed as he realized why Lucy wanted to kill him. His mind wandered back to his days of training an unconcious Lucy. He... No they were relentless in their training with Lucy. They never let up for a moment and the benefit of training her while she was unconscious was Lucy had no control or say over what they forced her to do. He remembered Lucy getting frustrated one day and promising Loki she would make him pay... "I'm dead meat!" He said as he tried to return to the Spirit World, but he forgot about Freed's runes, and then he heard a door slam upstairs. "Lucy!" He sighed.

"That's the reason for the special rune, to stop Dragon Slayers!" Laughed Freed. "It wasn't so much to keep Natsu in, it was to keep Lucy out!"

"That's not man!" Elfman laughed.

"GiHiHiHi!"

"Luce!" Natsu said as he saw Lucy walking down the stairs. She stopped in front of the runes and growled... "FREED! I know you can hear me! Drop these runes now or there'll be punishment!... I'll ban you from the Thunder God Tribe for a month... Do you hear me?"

Freed jumped up and ran towards the runes. He started chanting and the runes started to disappear. "Sorry Loki!" Freed laughed as he put his sword away.

As the barrier fell, Natsu and Lucy were standing only inches from one another. This had been the closest the two had been to one another in nearly two years and for Lucy it felt like an eternity. She had promised herself she would make things right and now she would make the first step.

Natsu looked at his beautiful wife as tears streamed down her face and dripped on to Mia who was smiling. Natsu threw caution to the wind and wrapped his arms around Lucy. He didn't care if she pushed him away, he wasn't going to allow her to push him away any more. He had enough of sleeping on the lumpy couch... She was his wife and he would have her back!

"Natsu! I'm so sorry for the way I've acted!" Lucy's wrapped a free arm around Natsu as their bodies held Mia close between them. "Can we start over and fix everything!" She whispered to Natsu who smiled... His wish granted.

"Of course! I've waited for you for so long Luce! Let's talk later!" Natsu said as Lucy nodded her head and finally rested her head on Natsu's shoulder. Mia laughed as she looked up at her parents who seemed to almost smile at one another.

**At The Train Station...**

_**Normal POV**_

As the train pulling into Magnolia Town it came to a halt, four mages got off. It had been a long journey, but they were nearing their destination. In another hour they will come face to face with hopefully someone who could explain what was happening to her.

"Frosh see's the Fairy's home!" He said as he pointed to a distant building which looked like Fairy Tail. He smiled as he watched his partner slowly pull himself off the train. "I hate trains he murmured!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was a little slow... but it picks up from here on out.<strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thank you...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for your kind reviews, I really enjoy reading them as they make my day. So please keep reviewing, favoring and following and I'll keep writing at this pace so you won't have to wait to long for the next chapter.**

**Please forgive my spelling and errors in grammar. I miss things from time to time in my rush to post the next chapter.**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Frosch see's the Fairy's home!" He said as he pointed to a distant building which looked like Fairy Tail. He smiled as he watched his partner slowly pull himself off the train and mumble, "I hate trains!"<em>

_**Normal POV**_

Night was slowly approaching as the three mages and one very oddly dressed Exceed made their way through the streets of Magnolia, unaware of the events that had occurred at their destination... Fairy Tail. As they walked along the river's edge, street lights flickered and slowly burned bright as each light lit their way towards their goal. They chatted among themselves unaware of the figure that followed them... Well! All but one, a certain Dragon Slayer who had picked up an odd scent a while back, had become quite aware of the fact that they were being followed.

Rogue looked around at his surroundings, as each shadow caught his attention, his mind calculated which shadow he could pass through to best reach his goal, their unexpected guest. He took a deep breath and turned towards Yukino and Minerva and softly said, "we're being followe..." But before he could finish, Minerva smirked as she reached out her glowing hand and a figure appeared in her grasp.

"Tch! Tch! Tch! What have we here?" Minerva smirked as she pulled the figure closer to her...

"Yukino gasped at the sight of the woman in Minerva's grasp. It was a face she had not seen in ages, "onee-chan!"

"HUH!... You're sister!" A surprised Minerva said as she quickly turned towards Yukino, who had a look of shock on her face.

"Minerva-sama, please put her down!" Yukino kindly asked as Angel struggled to free herself from Minerva's clutches. With a sigh Minerva was about to relent when a voice screamed, "Do not release her!"

Everyone stopped and turned around to see five soldiers from the Magic Council quickly gaining ground on them. A moment later they had caught up to the Sabertooth mages.

"Thank you for capturing her! She pulled a fast one on us some ways back. We'll take it from here!" Said a soldier as they pointed their weapons at Angel. Minerva slowly released a choking mage.

"You better not be pointing that thing at me!" Minerva growled as she pushed the staff away. "You wouldn't be stupid enough to point a weapon at the great Minerva of Sabertooth... Would you!?"

"That was not our intention but we will do what is necessary to recapture the criminal Angel!" The soldier said.

Yukino stared at her sister who was busy rubbing her neck. It was difficult with hand-cuffs on but she managed to relieve her discomfort. "Why is onee-chan here?" Yukino demanded.

"That is none of your concern!" The soldier growled as his men quickly grabbed their prisoner and started to walk down the road.

"Rogue-sama! Please do something!" Yukino said as the Dragon Slayer sighed and shook his head in disbelief as he approached the soldiers.

This is the reason he wanted Sting to come along... He wasn't very good, No!... He was very nervous, almost shy when it came to confronting people. That was Sting's forte, it was something that his friend excelled at and Rogue was more than happy to sit on the sidelines and watch his friend deal with these matters. But today it was all on him and he wondered if he would have the ability to deal with these types of issues. When it came to fighting that wasn't a problem... Now diplomacy, that was another story all together. He took a deep breath and yelled, "STOP!"

The soldiers immediately came to a halt as one of the soldiers turned towards Rogue with a look of disgust on his face... "You are interfering in Council business, please cease and desist or we will have to arrest you for interfering with a soldiers duty!" His staff started to glow as he motioned for his fellow soldiers to continue with their assignment.

"W-We're not in-terfering!" Rogue's voice cracked as he tried to sound confident but instead his nerves got the better of him.

"This is of no concern to Sabertooth!" The soldier barked as he gave one last glare before continuing on his way, leaving the members of Sabertooth stunned.

"Rogue-sama!... Minerva-sama!... Please do something!" A near crying Yukino pleaded as she fell to her knees, covered her head and started mumbling, "I-I just wanted to see my sister! That's all! Just hold her for a moment... I tried so many times, I even begged the council to let me visit her, but they always refused... Please help me!" Our kind and gentle Celestial mage looked up as tears started to flow down her cheeks. She placed her hands together as if to beg her friends.

Minerva turned to Rogue and sighed, "guess we have no choice!"

"Fine! But we'll need some help!" Rogue said as he spotted a shadow near a light post and headed towards it. "Frosch! Can you follow those people?"

"Rogue want's Frosch to go by himself?" Rogue reluctantly nodded at his partner who was now beaming with excitement. "Frosch will follow them... You can count on Frosch!" He said as he started walking down the road. Rogue and his team looked on in horror as Frosch disappeared down an ally, chasing a cat. As they held their breath and waited the little Exceed in a frog suit slowly returned and started to follow the soldiers once again, mumbling to himself something about, 'cute kitty and can't let Rogue down!' They breathed a sigh of relief, as Rogue wondered if Frosch was up to the challenge. He had to rely on Frosch, after all he could find Frosch anywhere and if they were gonna find Angel and the soldiers again he would need Frosch's help.

Minerva helped Yukino up and Rogue lead them to the shadow he'd noticed earlier. There was no time to waste. He would need Fairy Tail's help to deal with the soldiers, besides this is their turf and they were the golden guild, the guild that seemed to get away a lot more that Sabertooth did. Rogue held their hands, smiled and headed into the shadow... Destination Fairy Tail!

**Back At Fairy Tail**

_**Normal POV**_

It was hard to contain my excitement as this was the first time in nearly two years that Lucy returned my hug. Sure she never stopped me from hugging her before but that was more for me and my benefit... Well, there was that one time! But this felt like it was for her, it was as if there was finally a ray of hope that we could piece together our lives and hopefully move forward. I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and said 'thank you!' Lucy smiled and softly said, 'your welcome!'

That's when I heard them, although it was very faint, I could make out voices coming from right outside our doors. "Sabers!" I growled as I watched Lucy's expression change from one of happiness to one of anger... That caught me a little of guard until I noticed Lucy sniffing the air and then I smelt it... "Minerva!" We both growled as the doors of the guild swung open revealing Sabertooth mages and Minerva was front and center. Before anyone could react, Lucy disappeared and reappeared in front of Minerva. She never had a chance as Lucy moved as fast as light and sent Minerva flying out into the street. Minerva would be out cold for the rest of the night.

"I told you never to appear before me again!" Lucy growled as she turned to Rogue and demanded to know why they were here. A nervous Yukino spoke up...

"L-Lucy- Sama!... They have m-my sister! Please help!" Yukino said.

Lucy sighed, "Yukino-chan! This really isn't a good time!"

"Please Lucy-sama!"

"Fine!... Who is your sister?"

"Angel!"

"This day just keeps getting better and better! I think I'll go back to bed now!" Lucy sighed as she looked out the door only to see five soldiers escorting a prisoner and following behind them a happy little Exceed, Frosch.

The soldiers walked up to me and bowed, "Master Dragneel, per your request, we are delivering the criminal Angel into your care." Lucy looked surprised, actually she was lost about why they would think that she wanted Angel here. She looked around and saw a cowering Loki in the corner.

"Loki! What's this all about?" She growled as the soldier grabbed Lucy's hand and placed several keys in the her palm, bowed and walked out the door without as much as a 'goodbye'.

_"I'm going back to be..." Lucy Sighed as darkness surrounded her, a moment later she passed out and fell to the floor. Natsu quickly moved to catch his falling wife before she hit the floor...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please review. Please tell me what you think and I'm always open to suggestions.<strong>

**See you soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_"WARNING!"_ Some surprises and cuteness ahead... Don't say I never warned you. LOL**

**Thank you for reviewing, and I hope everyone in enjoying my story. So please keep reviewing, favoring and following as there's much more to come!**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"I'm going back to be..." Lucy Sighed as everything went dark, a moment later she passed out and fell to the floor. Natsu quickly moved to catch his falling wife before she hit the floor...<em>

_**Normal POV**_

The past few minutes had been filled with more drama than the guild was used to, outside of the normal partying. Lucy finally woke up after being in a coma for a week, Sabers showed up along with soldiers from the council, then there's Minerva and Angel, two people Lucy doesn't like which is odd for Lucy as she gets along with everyone and now Lucy is out cold again. 'But there's a bright side,' Loki thought as he watched the drama unfold before him, 'I'm safe for another little while!'

Loki smiled for a brief moment and took the opportunity to do what was needed... "Minna! I'm gonna go back to the Spirit World to recharge, I'll be back soon!" Loki shouted as he stated to glow a light golden color and disappeared.

"That's not man!" Elfman laughed.

"Coward!" Makarov yelled as those around him laughed when it dawned on them that Loki had made a decisive retreat... Yes! He ran away!

While Loki was making his "retreat", Wendy, who now was a tall beautiful twenty-one year old, was quick to run to Lucy's aid. After she examined Lucy she smiled, no, she beamed as she turned to Natsu with a grin. "Natsu! She's alright, she's just sleeping!"

"Thank Mavis!" Natsu smiled as he picked up Lucy, images of him carrying her over the threshold came to mind as he looked down at his beautiful wife lightly snoring in his arms. He turned to see a crying Mia holding Happy as they were wrapped in a warm embrace by Bickslow as his babies hovered around her, repeating, "don't cry!" "Mia!... Mammas only sleeping! She'll be fine!" Which seemed to calm his adorable daughter. She wiped her eyes and tried to force a smile.

Wendy stood up and grinned as she leaned in, her mouth only inches from Natsu's ear and with a smile on her face she whispered something in his ear as three Dragon Slayers tried to listen but her voice was too faint for them to decipher what she said. Natsu shot a brief stare at Wendy and then his trademarked grin appeared... "REALLY!" He said as she smiled and shook her head 'yes'.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy smiled as she looked down and rubbed her now protruding stomach. 'Only three months to go!' She thought as she looked back at Natsu and said, "congratu..."

"ENOUGH!" Erza roared as she walked towards Wendy and Natsu. "Not another word from you two, that goes for the rest of you as well!"

"Erza! Calm down child!" Gramps smiled as he had figured out what Wendy was trying to say.

"I will not calm down Gramps... Lucy would be furious if she saw us discussing guild or personal matters in front of outsiders... Especially these guests!" Erza roared as she drove her sword into the floor. "Gramps! You of all people should know better!"

"She's right Old Man!" Laxus chimed in as he walked up to our guests and directed them to a table in the corner of the guild. "Sit down!" He ordered.

"Laxus-sama!" Yukino nervously spoke as she sat at their table, "Do you know why my spirits sent us here? Why did they abandon me?"

"I can't discuss that!" Laxus growled as he leaned against the wall and fixed his gaze on their uninvited guests. Laxus looked up when he heard a scraping noise coming from outside. He smirked when he saw it was Gajeel dragging in an unconcious Minerva. With the exception of a few bruises and a cut above her eye she seemed to be unharmed.

"Minerva-sama!" Yukino yelled as she ran towards her guildmate. She was quickly followed by Rogue who growled at Gajeel. Gajeel shrugged his shoulders, smiled and dropped Minerva's leg...

"What did you think Bunny-Girl would do when she saw her?" Gajeel laughed as he went over to the table where Levy, Lily, Jet and Droy were sitting and started to feast on an iron bolt.

"Still!" Rogue growled, "you didn't have to drag her in that way!" He said as he and Yukino picked up their friend and headed back to their table. Gajeel grinned.

"Will someone take these damned things of me!" Angel held her hands up revealing, handcuffs. To her surprise most laughed until Erza growled at them and walked up to Angel. She looked at the handcuffs and sighed.

"Sit down! Those are magic handcuffs and I'm afraid only Lucy knows how to remove them... So get used to them, because you'll be wearing them for a while... NOW SIT DOWN AND STAY QUIET!" She growled.

"Mira! Get our 'guests' something to eat and drink!" Gramps grinned as Mira nodded and headed for the bar. "I'm afraid you've come at an awkward time!" Makarov said as he walked up to our uninvited guests. "It would seem that you will have to wait untill tomorrow to get your answers. Until then, enjoy our hospitality!" He laughed.

Erza sighed as she watched Makarov, all the while her mind was racing as she thought about what to do with our 'uninvited guests'. "Mira!... Could you make up two rooms in the back for our guests!" A busy Mira nodded as she continued towards their table with a tray of drinks.

"Gajeel, Levy, Freed and Laxus would you mind watching over our guests tonight! We wouldn't want them wandering around in the dark getting lost, now would we!" She laughed as they all smiled and nodded their heads. "Thank you!" Erza said as she turned towards Natsu. "Natsu! Take Lucy up to the infirmary to rest!"

"I think that's a good idea, Flame Brain! Perhaps you can use this time to..." Gray said as Juvia stared at him and shook her head.

"GRAY!" Juvia yelled. "Sit down and for Mavis's sake... And put some clothes on!" She sighed and mumbled under her breath... "Why does Juvia love this idiot!"

"Back off Ice Princess!" Natsu growled.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Gray said as he walked towards the door where he saw a shirt that looked familiar.

"Bickslow!... Liz!... Would you mind taking Mia home with you tonight! Let's let Lucy have a good nights sleep!" Natsu winked at Bickslow who smiled and stuck out his tongue.

Bickslow turned Mia around so she was facing him and smiled, "Mia-tan wanna stay with auntie Liz and us tonight!" Mia's face lit up as she squeezed Happy and happily nodded, "Happy too!"

"Off course Happy can come! Happy is my baby, so he's always welcome in our home!" Lisanna smiled as she walked over to Mia and placed a hand on Bickslow's shoulder. "We'll get your room ready... Okay!"

Mia frowned at the mention of 'her room' as she always managed to climb into bed with Lisanna and Bickslow. They had gotten so used to it that they expected it every time Mia stayed with them. When ever Lucy went on missions Mia stayed with them because she felt comfortable with them and it didn't hurt that Bickslow's Babies adored her. They even set up a room for her, decorated with pink. Lisanna thought it would make a nice nursery some day.

"Well then let's go home!" Lisanna said as Bickslow picked up Mia and placed her on his shoulders. Happy flew over to Lisanna and settled on her head. She smiled as they started walking out the door with Bickslow's Babies hovering around a laughing Mia. "Home!" They all said.

"Guys! Thank you!" Natsu sighed as he watched Mia leave happily playing on another man's back. "Bye Mia!" He frowned as a tear rolled slowly down his cheek.

Just as they were about to walk out the door, they stopped as Mia and Bickslow were whispering among themselves. He laughed and walked back to Natsu and crouched down... Mia leaned in and kissed Lucy on the cheek, she looked at Natsu and smiled, tilted her head to the side and motioned with her hand for Natsu to move closer. She wiped the tear from his face and leaned in and kissed his cheek, which sent Natsu over the edge with happiness... He grinned from ear to ear.

Bickslow turned and started to walk away, proud of himself. He looked up at Mia and smiled... "I'm proud of our little Mia-tan, you made your Mommy and Daddy very happy!" She smiled and turned towards Natsu.

"Bye Momma! Bye Pappa!" She waved as they left the guild, headed for home.

"Bye Mia!" Natsu smiled as everyone said Goodnight to Mia, with the exception of one lone bar maid who was shaking her head and sputtering something, "I'll never get a niece or nephew at this rate!"

* * *

><p><strong>More to come tomorrow night and maybe another surprise or two!<strong>

**Please review, I'd love to know what you think of this chapter.**

**Thank you...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Let's have a little fun shall we, to lighten the mood a bit. To all Gray fans I'm sorry... I'm so-so sorry! LOL TheBayMan is an ass sometimes.**

**Everyone... Thank you for your support and for following my story. I must admit, this story has taken on a mind of its own... Hell! I didn't even know Wendy was pregnant until the last chapter! LOL Because of that, this story is a joy to write so please keep following, favouring and reviewing it and I'll keep writing, hoping I can continue to entertain you.**

**OH just to let everyone know... I may make some mistakes at the pace I'm posting chapters, please let me know if you find too many errors. I'm not really allowing much time for proofing and I suck at spelling and grammar. After years of working as a Graphic designer, I've developed some bad habits, the main one being, I usually have the customer proof my work... With regards to writing I only have myself to rely on and I suck. LOL So please forgive my mistakes. COOL! Now on with the story...  
><strong>

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Bye Mia!" Natsu smiled as everyone said Goodnight to Mia, with the exception of one lone bar maid who was shaking her head and sputtering something, "I'll never get a niece or nephew at this rate!"<em>

_**Normal POV**_

'Did I just see what I thought I saw! A smirk, I'm sure of it! I focused my abilities and noticed I was right... faster heartbeat, sweat near the hairline and that slight smirk just now... Bunny-Girl's faking it!' I thought as I looked around the room and noticed that I was the only one who figured it out. Although I could see Laxus staring at her as well, perhaps he noticed it also.

"Natsu! You're still here?" Erza frowned as she pulled her sword from the floor and made her way over to the bar.

"Right!... Forgot!" Natsu grinned and headed for the infirmary. "I'll stay and keep her company!"

"We're not surprised! You never left her side all week, why would you leave her now!" Mira smiled as she placed trays of food out for our guests.

'HUH!... There it is again! That smirk,' I laughed to myself as a plan slowly formed. 'I'm so gonna bust you Bunny-Girl!'

"Natsu... Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" GiGiGi! I laughed hoping the dense flame brain would take the bait and of course he would, he's too simple not to be goaded into it.

"GAJEEL!" Levy growled as she smacked me in the chest and gave me a glare that would even rival Erza.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I softly said as I watched Natsu come to a stop and turn towards me. 'Come on say it!' I thought as the corner of my mouth curled up and I smirked.

"...And what exactly wouldn't you do?" Growled Natsu.

GiGiGi! "Bunny-Girl!" Gajeel laughed as some were furious with Gajeel's brashness.

Again he saw it, only this time it was an aura of anger. 'It's working... But I'm so dead for this!' I laughed and decided it was time to take it up a notch. I scanned the hall and found my target, then grinned and walked across the room stopping right in front of one very confused and slightly annoyed Ice mage.

GiGiGi! "Sorry!" I smirked as I quickly grabbed him by the waist, causing Gray to lose his balance and fall back into my arm. I leaned forward, looked towards Natsu and grinned... Than kissed Gray on the lips. Gray's eyes popped wide open and I could feel his body temperature drop as he pushed me away. He growled and punched me in the stomach and then hit me with an upper-cut sending me flying into the wall only inches from Laxus... Everyone gasped at my actions.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Gray growled as his magic poured from his hands as the air around them began to freeze.

"GRAY!... Enough!... No magic in the guild!" Erza barked as she was nearing her breaking point. Five mages in the corner looked at one another and tried to disappear into the woodwork. This was Fairy Tail and they now knew that for sure.

I slowly pulled myself up as everyone slowly broke into laughter. The laughter got louder, almost deafening, well to us Dragon Slayers it was. I rubbed my chin and turned to Laxus who surprisingly enough was also laughing. "Did you see the smile?" I whispered.

"Idiot!" He laughed as his eyes never once left Blondie, "faker!"

"Does Gray-sama not love Juvia no more?" Said our near tears water mage. She looked at Gray, tears forming in her eyes as a small cloud was slowly forming in the hall. "Gray-sama swings both ways!'

Rain started to fall over a now distraught Juvia and Gray quickly moved to her side, took her hand in his, smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Of course I love you, but I'm gonna kill Ole Iron Face over there when no one is looking," He smiled at Juvia and then his face changed as he turned towards Gajeel. He had the look of a man possessed, "I'm gonna kill you!" Gray softly said so only the Dragon Slayers could hear. They all laughed as they looked towards a now concerned Gajeel.

"Maybe that wasn't my best move!" He smirked as he tried to get the image of Gray freezing his ass, which sent shivers down his spine.

Gray was still trying to comfort Juvia as the laughter slowly died down. Even Juvia's rain cloud slowly started to disappear as a smile slowly returned to her face.

"So Gajeel-san is not a new love-rival for Juvia!"

"HELL NO!" Gray roared. "He won't be much of anything when I get through with him!"

"I wouldn't want to be in your shoes!" Laxus smiled as he took a few steps to the side... 'A just in-case measure,' he thought.

Gajeel looked around the room, feeling all eyes on him and it dawned on him when he saw Levy sitting with her arms crossed and a slight smile, that this incident may haunt him for a while.

Levy shook her head, "Dumb-ass!"

Natsu also shook his head and laughed as he resumed his trip to the infirmary, "Nope! I wouldn't do that!" He said as he walked into the infirmary and closed the door behind him.

Gajeel walked towards the bar and called everyone to come over. Most were reluctant at first but eventually they all joined him near the bar. Even Gray who was still fuming, cautiously joined the group of mages at the bar. Gajeel smiled and started whispering...

**In The Infirmary...**

_**Normal POV**_

Natsu grinned as he gently laid Lucy on the bed. He looked down at her as she peacefully slept and lovingly he brushed the hair from her face.

"Luce! You're busted!... You can stop faking it now!" Natsu smiled as he waited for Lucy to open her eyes but nothing happened. "Okay! You asked for it!" He laughed as he reached down and found her weak spot, a spot on her side just below her ribs and started tickling her. She burst out laughing...

"Natsu! Stop!" Her laughter bought tears to her eyes, but she was happy... Very happy!

As she slowly tried to compose herself, Lucy looked up at Natsu who was grinning, "How!... How did you know!"

"Luce... I knew you were faking it when I caught you!"

"I thought my acting was better than that... Although I almost lost it a few times! Damned Gajeel!" She started laughing when she remembered Gajeel kissing Gray. "I'm gonna get him for that!"

"He's all yours if there's anything left after Gray finishes with him!" He looked into her beautiful dark brown eyes and they both had the same urge... An urge just waiting to burst free... As smiles crept across their faces, they both burst into a fit of laughter. I'm sure everyone downstairs heard them, but they could now hear laugher coming from down there as well. 'Probably for the same reason,' Natsu thought.

"Natsu! I'm sorry about the last two years... Wait just a second!... What did Wendy mean by, "Congratulations""

"Lucy... Wendy said you're pregnant!" Smiled Natsu.

"But!... But that's not possible!... We haven't!... Well you know, in like two years!" Lucy sat up on the bed as a nervous Natsu scratched his head...

"Well!... That's not!..." He paused as he took a deep breath and released it. "Luce!... There was that one time six weeks ago!" "EEEEEH!" She screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... Lucy's pregnant! This might be good news for Loki's health. LOL<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope Gray fans don't want to hunt me down or anything. ;)**

**Please review and let me know what you thought of chapter ten.**

**BTW: After the next chapter I'm planning another bonus one, before I take a night or two off. Sorry, but it'll be a short cute chapter about when Lucy and Natsu were very young... They get in a little trouble, if you will. LOL**

**Thank you...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about not updating the past week. I had a rotten week and I wasn't in much of a mood to write anything. Then when I tried to write something, it started to show up in my story so I put it on hold for a little while... Anyway I'm back to normal now... So on with the story!**

**Again thank you for your patience and a big thank you for supporting my story. Keep following, favoring and reviewing and I'll keep writing. COOL!**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<strong>_

_"Lucy... Wendy said you're pregnant!" Smiled Natsu._

_"But!... But that's not possible!... We haven't... Well you know, in like two years!" Lucy sat up on the bed as a nervous Natsu scratched his head..._

_"Well!... That's not!..." He paused as he took a deep breath and released it. "Luce!... There was that one time six weeks ago!" "EEEEEH!" She screamed._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>_

"Natsu! What do you mean, 'there was that one time six weeks ago!'" Lucy said as she turned her head to the side and innocently looked up at me. For a moment I thought I saw Mia staring back at me, almost begging but I quickly realized it was Lucy when I saw those beautiful brown eyes light up. Everyone says Mia reminds them of a younger me but I really don't see it other than Mia's grin, to me everything about her screams Lucy and I wouldn't want it any other way.

I could tell Lucy was confused but I expected that. I smiled and sat down next to her and turned her towards me. "Luce... Do you remember that mission the Council asked you to do for them six weeks ago?" Lucy's eyes wandered from side to side and then she smiled and nodded 'yes'.

"That was the mission to serve notice to the dark guild Phoenix Tail, because they had been getting out of hand and the Council wanted to send them a warning about their recent actions. If I remember right, their Master was out when we got there and we left the warning with their second in command. I think we'll have to pay them another visit soon... We..." I placed my finger to her lips and shook my head.

"Yes!... That mission!"

"I'm not following Natsu... Nothing out of the ordinary happened during that mission!" Lucy still looked confused, so I reached down and held her hands between mine and a smile crept across her face.

"The mission went fine, although I really wanted to kill that twisted freak, the one who kept licking his lips!... You remember him!... The creepy one who kept staring at Erza?" Lucy nodded and smiled.

"You showed great restraint that day Natsu... I was very proud of yo..." Lucy stopped as her eyes flew wide open as if she realized something, something important. "I remember now! We all went drinking that night!"

"That's right!... Anyway, Erza was in no condition to return home that night... She wanted to go back and destroy Phoenix Tail because of that weirdo." I smiled when I thought about how it took all three of us to hold her back. "We got two hotel rooms and went out drinking but You and Erza passed out pretty early... So Gray and Happy took Erza back to our room and I took you to the your room. I undressed you and put you to bed... You smiled at me... I don't know why, but it was nice to see you smile for me. Anyway, I leaned in and kissed you on the cheek and as I was about to leave you grabbed my jacket..."

'Natsu! Don't go!'... "I remember now!... I remember everything!" Lucy smiled as she pulled me into a warm hug. "I must have forgotten because of the alcohol. Guess I should thank that Old Mustas... I mean my father for clearing my head!"

"So you remember taking advantage of little ole me!" I smugly laughed.

"I didn't have to try very hard... Now did I?" Lucy playfully sulked. "Natsu!... It's true! What Wendy said about us being pregnant... I can feel it!"

"Luce, are you sure?"

"Yes! And I think it's a girl! I don't know how I know... But I do!" Lucy smiled as she placed her hand on her stomach. "Natsu! You're gonna be a Daddy again!"

I was at a loss for words and didn't know what to say. It wasn't that I wasn't happy to have another child, it was just that I was scared. I was afraid I'd mess this child up too! All kinds of weird thoughts were running through my head, but the one that kept popping up was the look on Lucy's face when she saw Mia laying on the floor... It made me sick to my stomach to see her look at me like that... With disdain in her eyes.

"Natsu! Are you alright?"

I don't know how we could've been so careless or foolish that day... But to use magic inside the hall was a big mistake and a major no-no! It was a rule Gramps literally beat into us growing up and yet some of us still broke that rule. We all knew that we had to make changes in our guild after Gramps retired, after all there was a child there! I guess our foolish pride got the better of us.

"Natsu!" Lucy said as she tried to get my attention.

"Huh! Oh sorry Luce, I was just thinking about Mia and a new baby and..." I never got a chance to finish my sentence as Lucy placed her hands on the sides of my face and turned me towards her. Her eyes glistened as she looked into my eyes with a smile on her face.

"Natsu! I think it's time we leave the past in the past and move forward! We're both to blame for that accident... So please forgive yourself, because I have! Let's start over, okay!?" Lucy said as she leaned forward and kissed me. It was soft and warm, just like I remembered.

"But Luce!"

"I know!... I know!... We'll just take it one day at a time until the past becomes nothing but a memory... Okay!?" Lucy said as she dragged me down on the bed and snuggled in to me. "Everything will be alright! We'll do this together like we should have two years ago!"

"Okay Luce, But please promise me you'll stop me if I do something stupid again!" I said as I slowly started to raise my body temperature.

"I will, but Natsu I don't think we have to be so cautious around Mia... Remember she took both yours and Laxus's attacks and quickly stood back up. I think she's a lot stronger that we give her credit for and besides she's got two Dragon Slayers as parents, so it's not like she's weak or anything!" Lucy winked and my worries started to fade away. "Hmmm! That feels soooooo nice Natsu!" She said as she snuggled in to me.

"Hehehe! I'm glad you approve and your right about Mia, she does have good family!" I smirked as thoughts of Lucy ran wildly through my head. 'It's been a long time since I felt this at peace!' "Thank you!" I whispered to her.

Lucy rested her head on my shoulder, "Your welcome!" She said as her eyes starting to show her exhaustion.

"Luce!" I whispered. "You know you'll have to deal with Angel and Minerva tomorrow! I want you to know I'll back you up no matter what you decide to do!."

"Thanks! But don't worry I have a plan!" She smiled as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

I kissed her forehead and smiled as my eyes felt the weight of the past week on them, "Good night!" I soon joined Lucy in dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! That took two days of starting and stopping to write. I hope it was worth the wait. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait between chapters.<strong>

**I wanted to try to put Lucy and Natsu's relationship back together, I hope I did it justice.**

**So tell me what you think of this chapter... Please review!**

**Thank you...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's another bonus chapter. These bonus chapters will play a role in the story down the road, so they are worth reading. COOL!  
><strong>

**Thank you Thalmor for your continued support... You must feel like the Maytag repairman or repair-girl (lol) in my review section. LOL**

**And thank you for your support and please keep supporting my story. Review, Favor and Follow.**

**Anyway enjoy my bonus to you all.**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 (Bonus)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV<strong>_

Four mages sat at a table in the lush garden of the Heartfilia estate, their needs attended to by several maids and a butler scurrying around to fill their every whim. Their meeting was to discuss the future of the Dragon realm and was attended by Igneel, Grandeeney, Metalicana and Princess Layla. Jude was nowhere to be found as he was busy with problems of his own, mainly an impatient little Dragon Slayer by the name of Natsu, who was somewhere inside the estate bouncing of one wall or another.

The gathering in the garden had gone on for far too long sighed the ever inquisitive Lucy as she sat on the front steps with arms crossed, pouting like a child... Well what would you expect from a four-year old! Her patience was running out and she was about to burst.

"MAMMA!" Lucy yelled as she fidgeted around on the step looking at the two guards that were standing at either side of her. "MAMMA!" She yelled again but still no one answered her... She huffed and stood up only to be forced to sit back down again, a process that repeated itself over and over.

"Hime! You were ordered to sit here and reflect on what you had done!" Said a tall man wearing a dark suit and sunglasses.

"Refrect!... Refrect on what! I wanna go play with Natsu!" She growled as she looked back at her mother still sitting at the table with the other grown ups.

"MAMMA!... MAMMMA!... MAMMMMAAAA!"

"What!" Layla growled in a tone that only those with Dragon senses could hear. "Don't shout Lucy, it's not lady like!"

"Sorry!" Lucy whispered.

"That's better!... Now what do you want?"

"I wanna play with Natsu... Please!" Lucy said as she leaned forward with her hands together, begging.

"No! You'll stay there until we finish our meeting! Is that understood?"

"Fine! But I won't like it!" Lucy said as she screwed up her face and stuck out her tongue.

"Fine! I don't care!" Layla laughed as she turned around and slyly stuck her tongue out in retaliation.

"Meanie!" Lucy whispered as everyone at the table laughed.

"...And what's so funny! HUH!" Layla said as she crossed her arms and sighed.

"Like Mother... Like Daughter!" Laughed Igneel.

"You're a fine one to talk Igneel! So where's your son now... Huh! You dumbass!" Layla smirked, "Probably hanging from a chandelier somewhere... So there!"

Meanwhile inside the Heartfilia estate, true to Layla's words, Jude was trying to get an overly excited Natsu down from a chandelier. "Get down here you little brat!" Jude ordered.

"NO!... Not until I can play with Lucy!" Natsu grinned as he swung back and forth mocking Jude.

"HAHAHA! See I told you Flame Brain!" Layla laughed.

"And who do you think it was that corrupted my innocent Natsu... It was you're nutty daughter!" Igneel smirked.

"Igneel! Manners please! Remember you are talking to Layla-sama," Grandeeney said as she shot Igneel a deadly glare.

"Oh lighten up a bit you old fuddy-duddy!"

"Oooohhhhhh!... Stuff it, you over grown matchstick!" Grandeeney huffed as her refined manner slipped away. Her friends had a way off bringing out her childish side.

"Matchstick! Is that all you got you old windbag!"

"HAHAHAHA! Idiots!" Laughed Metalicana.

"Idiots!? And where is your little bundle of joy!... Huh!" Layla smirked as she glanced over Igneel's shoulder to a large Oak tree a few feet behind him and waved. "Still hanging in there Gajeel!" She said as she placed her hand on her mouth to help suppress her laughter but it was no use and she lost it... "HAHAHAHA!"

"DAD! Aunties! Uncle! Someone get me down from here!" Said a young Gajeel as he tried desperately to reach the chains that held him to the tree.

"Hey! Who wants to play pin the tail on the Gajeel?" Laughed Metalicana as he pulled a small nail with a tail on it from the cuff of his jacket.

"I'm game!"

"Me too!"

"Sounds fun!" They all laughed as they got up and walked over to a terrified Gajeel.

"NATSU!... LUCY!... HELP ME!" Gajeel yelled as he nervously stared at the four Human/Dragons walking towards him. "Stay away from me you freaks!"

"Calm down boy! This won't hurt... Much!" Laughed Igneel as they all stopped a few feet in front of a nearly crying Gajeel.

Layla looked at her friends and smiled as she took the nail from Metalicana and stood inches away Gajeel. "So did we learn our lesson today or should we play some more!?" Layla said as Gajeel quickly nodded his head 'yes!'. "Good!... Metalicana!... You can let him down now!"

"Do I have too!" A disappointed Metalicana said, "It's the most peace I've had since I adopted him!"

"Yes!" Layla smirked as she turned and nodded to the two guards holding her daughter. Lucy smiled and ran inside yelling for Natsu. A few minutes later Lucy and Natsu came running out of the house and ran straight up to Gajeel, who growled at the two Dragon Slayers... They grinned back at him.

"Idiots!" Gajeel said as he shook his head. If looks could kill Natsu and Lucy would be goners by now.

"So did you three learn your lesson?" Smiled Grandeeney as they shook their heads 'yes!'

"Lucy!... What did we learn today!" Layla said as she placed her hands on her hips and leaned down towards a smiling Lucy.

Lucy placed her finger to her lips and looked around, as if confused, "I don't know!" She paused when Layla glared back at her. Lucy moved back and to the side a step so she was almost behind Natsu and then her head snapped up, "AH!... Don't play with your keys!"

"No not that!" Layla looked to Natsu and then Gajeel as she waited for an answer but they got none.

"I know!" Yelled an excited Lucy, "Don't summon Aquer... Aqaures... the fishy in the toilet!" She said as she smiled and nodded her head proud of herself for figuring it out. Everyone burst out laughing at the thought of a pissed of Aquarius standing over three very frightened children.

"Layla you have to admit it was funny when Aquarius scared Lucy and she dropped the key in the toilet!" Igneel laughed.

"Yes it was!... But not as funny as the look on Aquarius's face when Natsu accidentally flushed it down the toilet!" Layla burst out laughing as Jude walked over to them, smiling as he twirled a Golden key on his finger.

"Layla!" He laughed as he handed it back to her, "She's pissed!" They all laughed.

"Oh! She'll get over it in time!" Grandeeney said with a smile.

"I don't know!" Jude grinned as he shook his head, "She said she'd drown the brats when she sees them again!" They all laughed except for Lucy, Natsu and Gajeel who remembered the scary fish lady screaming at them as she slowly disappeared down the toilet.

_They didn't want to meet her again... Unfortunately for them they would meet her again..._

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was a bit foolish but it will come in to play later in my story.<strong>

**Please review it and let me know what you think.**

_**BTW: Go to my profile and check out some of my other stories. I read Lucy's Love of Fire two days ago and I really enjoyed it. It was the first time I read one of my own stories from start to finish.**_

_**Thank you...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Well! Here's a new chapter, it's a little longer than I had wanted but I couldn't stop myself. LOL**

**OH! FDsecretart, I'm glad I was able to clear up your confusion and thank you for your comments/reviews. And ButterTARDIS36 and Thalmor Thank you for you kind words and reviews, they made me smile.**

**Please keep supporting my story! As always I want to thank those of you who are reviewing, favoring and following my story. Thank you... So please review, favor and follow my story it makes writing so much more enjoyable. COOL!**

**Please forgive my spelling and Grammar, I was in a rush to post this!**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<strong>_

_"Luce!" I whispered. "You know you'll have to deal with Angel and Minerva tomorrow! I want you to know I'll back you up no matter what you decide to do!."_

_"Thanks! But don't worry I have a plan!" She smiled as she slowly drifted off to sleep._

_I kissed her forehead and smiled as my eyes felt the weight of the past week on them, "Good night!" I said as I soon joined Lucy in dreamland._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV<strong>_

Morning's first light broke through the curtains as Natsu and Lucy were abruptly jarred from their sleep by a loud crashing noise coming from downstairs. Natsu watched Lucy jump out of bed and run out of the infirmary, her warm gentle nature replaced by a new, more annoyed demeanor... 'Something had gotten her attention and it wasn't good,' Natsu thought as he focused his senses for a moment and quickly realized why Lucy had run off so fast, someone was using magic. He quickly followed behind her and stopped on the balcony only to see Rogue and Gajeel fighting.

"Rogue!... Gajeel!... Stop that this instant!" She demanded as everyone turned to see a weary eyed Lucy, oozing with killer intent. Gejeel was the first to notice Lucy's anger and quickly stopped his aggression, but Rogue was slow to see what Gajeel knew was coming if he didn't comply.

"Back off!... We're tired of waiting for answers!" Rogue said as he slowly started to fade into the shadows.

Lucy shook her head in disbelief... She had trouble understanding how anyone could walk into 'her' home and disrespect her and her nakama... Her family! She let a low groan escape her lips as she slowly shook her head from side to side and mumbled, "Fine!... Have it your way!"

"EYES!" She yelled and immediately everyone took action. Some groaned but everyone knew what was coming and closed their eyes immediately, well everyone in Fairy Tail that is... Unfortunately Angel and those from Sabertooth were unaccustomed to the proper protocol that followed the command 'EYES' and they paid for it dearly as a bright flash of white light burst from Lucy's body and bathed the room in a white glow. Those that missed the command were now temporarily blinded, their agony showed on their faces and in their loud squeals.

Lucy slowly walked down the stairs and across the floor, weaving around tables, chairs and mages as she made her way to just a few feet from Rogue, who was growling as he rubbed his eyes.

"Dam it!" He growled as he tried to disappear into a shadow but was unable to. "Lucy!... What did you do to me!"

"Bitch! I'll get you for this!" Minerva snarled as she reached for Lucy but accidentally knocked a glass to the floor instead, shattering it.

"QUIET!" Lucy roared and the hall went silent. "What the Mavis do they teach you over at Sabertooth, apparently not manners!... You show up here last night unannounced and now your causing a disturbance early in the morning and to top it all off you are using magic in our hall, which by the way is not allowed," She paused as she looked around the room, noticing everyone's discomfort as they still had their eyes closed. She needed to end this quickly for their sakes and for her, as her stomach was telling her to move things along and feed it. "Look! It's written on that sign, 'Warning the use of magic in this hall is not permitted... Break this rule and be punished!'" She smirked.

The silence was broken by someone who thought that it was funny and within a few moments everyone broke into laughter. "How in the hell am I supposed to be serious when you're all laughing!" Lucy snickered as she looked down at a furious Minerva. A second later a loud thump echoed through the hall.

"Luce! Can you turn off the light show!" Natsu said.

"Fine!" She sighed and the bright white light faded away. "You can open your eyes again!"

Some laughed but most breathed a sigh of relief as they all opened their eyes. After a small period of adjusting, they saw Lucy standing next to a confused and somewhat bewildered group of Sabers. It took no time at all for most to notice that one Saber seemed to be not quite herself, in fact she seemed to be sleeping.

'An odd time for a nap!' Mira thought but then realized Minerva wasn't sleeping... She smiled at Lucy who was looking around with an innocent expression on her face.

"Child! Did you..." Gramps laughed as he watched Lucy raise her arms in the air as she pretended that she had no idea how Minerva was in the position she was in. He shook his head and smiled, "Damed brat!" Which got a few laughs from those brave enough to laugh.

"I swear I didn't do anything! She was like this when I got here!" Lucy winked as she playfully stuck out her tongue.

"Gi Hi Hi Hi!" A bruised and battered Gajeel laughed but he quickly backed up when he realized Lucy was staring at him with an evil grin.

Lucy looked Gajeel up and down, examining his wounds that looked to be somewhat fresh and then she pointed to Gajeel's right eye which had some swelling and a purple hue to it. She smiled, "Rogue?"

Gajeel shook his head, "Gray!" He exclaimed as he looked down, embarrassed as he remembered why he had a black eye.

"Serves you right... You dumbass!" Lucy laughed as she noticed Gray sitting with Juvia, grinning! She gave him a thumbs up.

"He had that coming!" Gray laughed!

"Aye sir!" Happy chimed in as he flew around a very proud Gray.

"Lucy-sama!... What's going on with my spirits?" Yukino nervously asked as she held her head low.

"And why am I here?" Angel growled. "Can you remove these things?" She added as she held up her hands showing Lucy her restraints.

"Yukino-chan I'll explain everything after breakfast! Okay!?" Lucy smiled at Yukino, who nodded her approval. "By the way your eyesite will return in a little while!"

"Mira!... Could you make myself and Natsu some breakfast please, I haven't eaten in a week and I'm starved!" She said as she walked towards her usual bar stool at the end of the bar.

"Hey bitch!... Handcuffs ple..." Lucy started to growl as the voice spoke. 'Thump!' And the voice went quiet as Angel's head fell to the table next to Minerva.

"Thank you Gajeel!"

"Gi Hi Hi Hi!" Laughed Gajeel as Lucy sat down and rested her head on her arms and mumbled, "It's too early for all this drama!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Laughed Makarov as he patted Lucy on the head, "It's fun being the Guild Master, isn't it!?" He sarcastically laughed as a slight sigh escaped Lucy's lips.

"Ya just peachy!" She shook her head as she waited for Mira to bring her breakfast.

**An Hour Later...**

_**Lucy's POV**_

Everyone was chatting away, doing their normal thing. Natsu and Gray were fighting as usual, while Juvia stood nearby watching Gray's every move. Levy was tending to Gajeel wounds, lecturing him about his antics last night... Gajeel was nodding his head, afraid to answer back for fear of his life. Erza was sat at my side eating her desert as a smile of ecstasy crossed her lips and Gramps was in his usual place on the bar drinking a beer, complaining about Cana hogging all the Ale. Angel and Minerva had finally woken from their forced slumber and were quiet for the first time since they arrived here. Rogue, Yukino and Frosh were smiling and chatting among themselves...

I smiled as I looked around! This felt right... This was the Fairy Tail that I loved. 'The only thing missing was Mia and the Thunder God tribe!' I thought as the doors of the guild swung open and Mia ran in with Bickslow's babies hovering around her, she was followed by Bickslow and Lisanna who smiled as they walked hand in hand. Behind them was Laxus, Freed, Evergreen and Elfman, who were also hand in hand.

"Mamma! Mamma!" Mia said as she jumped into my arms. Her contagious smile filled the room as everyone welcomed Mia. She smiled as she hugged me and kissed me on the lips. "I missed you Mamma!"

"I missed you to sweetheart! Did you have fun last night?" I smiled at Mia as she seemed overly active today. That's when I noticed chocolate on her lips. I shook my head and lightly growled as I stared over at Laxus. "Thanks a lot Laxus!" I mumbled.

"Chocolate! Breakfast of champions!" Laxus laughed as he and the rest of his team sat down at an empty table.

"Mamma I slept in my room all by myself with Uncle Bee's babies! We had fun and Auntie Lis read us a book and she sang a song!" Mia smiled. "Sang a song! Sang a song!" Bickslow's babies repeated.

"I'm glad you had fun!" I said as Lisanna walked up to me smiling. "She wasn't too much trouble was she!"

"None at all, she was a little doll all night! She even slept in her own bed and Lucy she never had any nightmares!" I was surprised when Lisanna said that because Mia almost always had nightmares. Ever since her accident with Natsu and Laxus she would regularly wake up screaming and then come running into my room. Over time Mia would only sleep peacefully when she was on my lap or with Lisanna and Bickslow, which Mira frowned upon... Afterall she wanted a niece or nephew!

"That's wonderful Mia!" I smiled at Lisanna and said "thank you!"

"You're welcome! But I don't think we did anything I think it's because of how you and Natsu acted last night that did it!" Lisanna smiled as she turned and walked over to Mira at the end of the bar. 'What did we do?' I thought as I noticed Natsu stopped fighting. He looked towards us and smiled, that's when it dawned on me... Mia was reacting to me and how I treated Natsu. A wonderful idea occurred to me...

"Mia! Sweetheart Mommy has to speak to everyone... Could you go over with your Daddy for a little while?" I watched as Mia turned her head to the side and thought for a moment and then she smiled and nodded her head, 'yes!'

I kissed her on her cheek and gave her a big hug. "Thank you Sweetheart!" I said as I lowered her to the floor and whispered to her, "Your Daddy loves you very much... Give him a big kiss from Mommy Okay!" She smiled and ran to a near crying Natsu, who heard every word we spoke!

He reached down and proudly picked up Mia, who kissed Natsu on the cheek as he pulled her into a warm gentle hug... She giggled and returned the hug as grown up mages, "oohed and awed" at Father and Daughter hugging. I started to cry, tears of joy streaming down my cheeks as I proudly watched Natsu and Mia embrace, then I felt an arm wrap around me...

"Well done Lucy! I'm so happy for you!" Erza said as I smiled.

"Ah! So cute!" Mira said as she rested her chin on her hands... "I want one two!" She said as she looked up at her little sister.

"Don't look at me! We're not ready yet!" Laughed Lisanna. "Make your own!" We all laughed as I wiped my tears away.

"Child! I'm very proud of you! You've finally started to grow up... There's nothing more important than family!" Gramps grinned as Erza, Mira and Lisanna nodded.

"Thank you Gramps!" I smiled.

"Lucy! I think it's time we get this show on the road!" Erza grinned as she released me.

"You're right!" I sighed and started to walk towards the stage. As I walked past Natsu and Mia, I playfully waved at them and they grinned back at me as my heart melted at the sight of them.

I stood on the stage and looked around the guild, smiling as I looked at each member of Fairy Tail... I was proud to be their Master and even prouder to be apart of them... "I guess it's time we get down to business!... Loki get out here!... NOW!" I growled.

* * *

><p><strong>It's funny... I had trouble writing the first paragraph of this chapter, but the rest just seemed to flow after that and then the problem became stopping. LOL So this chapter is a little longer than I had intended.<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review it and give me your honest opinion!**

**Thank you...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh my another long chapter... I guess old habits are hard to break. LOL**

**I think I can pretty confidently say that I'm at the half-way point in this story... So how was the first half? Good!... Bad!... Boring!... Comments anyone! Please let me know so I can use the information on my next story. -I think I'm gonna miss my Christmas deadline on this story... Oh well!-**

**I want to thank those of you who are reviewing, favoring and following my story, it means a lot to me, so please keep reviewing, favoring and following.**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<strong>_

_"Lucy! I think it's time we get this show on the road!" Erza grinned as she released me._

_"You're right!" I sighed and started to walk towards the stage. As I walked past Natsu and Mia, I playfully waved at them and they grinned back at me as my heart melted at the sight of them._

_I stood on the stage and looked around the guild, smiling as I looked at each and every member of Fairy Tail... I was proud to be their Master and even prouder to be apart of them... "I guess it's time we get down to business!... Loki get out here!... NOW!" I growled._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

Patience may be a virtue but right now I wasn't feeling very virtuous as my patience was quickly running out... Loki's insistence on making me wait was rubbing me the wrong way, especially now with time running out to complete the Spirit King's request. There were now only three days until we had to gather the thirteen Zodiac keys and as of right now I had a grand total of 'Zero' keys.

I sighed as I began to tap my foot while I waited and I knew I would need to take drastic measures to get a certain orange-haired mage back here.

"Loki! I'm still waiting! I'll give you till the count of Five to get your butt down here or I'll pull rank on you!... As a member of Fairy Tail you know what that means, possible expulsion if you disobey the Guild Master's orders!" I crossed my arms and looked around the guild which was unusually quiet as they also waited for one very 'Cowardly Lion' to appear.

...

"One!" I started tapping my fingers on my arms.

...

"Two!" I slowly started to bare my fangs.

...

"Three!... Times running out!" I smirked.

...

"Four!... Loki!... You. Are. Officially. Banne...!" A bright golden glow filled the room as our resident celestial spirit appeared by my side. He was dressed in his normal black suit and tie, minus his sunglasses and his expression showed his discomfort.

"That wasn't even five and you were gonna ban m...!" I winked at Gramps and punched Loki in the stomach before he could finish his sentence. Some laughed but most gasped at my actions, especially those from Sabertooth.

"That's for making me wait!" I laughed. Loki slowly got back up to his feet and grinned as he looked like his confidence had returned.

The look of relief on his face just seemed to rub me the wrong way, especially after what he put me through in my dreams and, 'I do owe him for months of torture... What the hell!' I thought as I turned my head towards him and smirked and then back to Natsu who was nodding his approval, I guess he knew me better than anyone and knew what was coming.

"Gi Hi Hi Hi!" I guess Gajeel knows me as well. I laughed out loud as I spun around and "Lucy Kicked!" him into the wall at the side of the stage, leaving a small crater in the wall as Loki fell down on his ass. The Sabers all gasped at my treatment of Loki, one of our own, but the rest of the guild burst into laughter, even a slightly dazed Loki smirked as he shook the cobwebs from his head and then slowly stood back up, brushing himself off.

"Lucy's the man!" Elfman yelled.

"Aye! Sir!"

"Momma's a meanie!" Mia said as she pouted.

"Mia your Mommy's not mean, she's just teaching Loki a lesson for picking on your Mommy!" Mira said with a warm smile.

"So Loki is a meanie and not Mamma!?" She said as she cocked her head to the side as she attempted to make sense of what just happened.

"That's right Mia-tan, your Mommy is a nice person!" Bickslow said as he stuck out his tongue, which got a cute giggle from Mia.

"Bad Loki!" Mia said as she waved her finger at him. This sent the whole guild into a fit of laughter.

I kneeled down on the stage, smiled and opened my arms wide and mouthed, 'I love you this much sweetheart!' And Mia smiled and shyly turned her head into Natsu's face and giggled.

**Normal POV**

As the laughter died down Lucy stood back up and waited for Loki to stand by her side. She smiled at him and he smiled back... All was forgiven! Loki turned to Lucy and began to speak...

"Lucy did the Spirit King explain to you what's going on? Lucy nodded 'yes!' "Good!"

"Yes! He said we need all thirteen keys here by Saturday! I just don't know where all the keys are!" Lucy said as Loki grinned and reached into his pocket and pulled out four keys and handed them to her.

Lucy looked down at the keys, sized them up and looked back at Loki with a confused expression. "Loki!?"

"Ah right you missed our meeting last night!" Loki touched one key and said, "This is my key, and the other three used to belong to Angel over there! Your Fath... I mean the Spirit King took the other them after you passed out!... They are yours now!"

"Just a second... You can't give away my keys!" Angel glared at Loki.

"That's right Loki-sama! That goes against the rules... Keys with contracts must be won in battle or freely given!" Yukino interjected.

"...And I don't give them freely!" Angel growled.

"Is that so Angel!" Loki grinned as he motioned towards her magic handcuffs. "Those tell me a different story!"

"Ya!... Right!... I forgot!" She said as she hung her head as a hint of shame crossed her face.

"Don't worry Angel, I asked the council... Or rather Lucy... No, I mean Gemini asked them to release you into our custody!" Lucy turned towards me with a confused look on her face. "Don't worry Princess, the council is leaving her fate in your hands... You may free her or send her back to them if you choose!"

"Ah okay!... Then she's all mine!" Lucy said as she rubbed her hands together. "Should be fun!"

"Geez! Lucky me!" Angel groaned as she buried her head against the table.

"Okay Loki, I can take it from here!" I said as Loki nodded and stepped back. "Yukino-chan I know you have three Zodiac keys," She nodded, "well, I have some bad news for you!" Lucy paused, "Your contract with them has been terminated. It would appear that a mage I fought last week broke a big rule among all celestial spirits, he endangered me and my daughter. At that point all contracts were made null and void. I'm sorry to say, you will never be able to summon Ophiuchus, Pisces and Libra again!... I am so sorry!" I said as I knelt down on the stage and took a disappointed Yukino's hand in mine.

"Never!... I can't see my friends again!" She said as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Yukino-chan!"

"But you taught me to cherish them years ago when we were at the Grand Magic Games!"

"I know... I'm sorry!... I know it's difficult but I need to ask a big favor of you and please forgive me for asking this... But could you please give them to me!" Yukino looked up at me with a shocked expression. Her eyes were so sad looking and I felt like I was killing her which bought tears to my eyes as well. "Again I am sorry! But I did meet Ophiuchus, Pisces and Libra recently and they wanted me to apologize to you for leaving and they also wanted me to tell you that they loved being with you!"

"Really!" Lucy nodded.

Loki smiled and slowly walked down off the stage and up to Yukino. He leaned in and whispered into her ear. They whispered back and forth to one another for several minutes. Even with enhanced hearing, we Dragon Slayers could not hear what was said. Yukino wiped her eyes and slowly started to smile again. When they finished Loki said "Okay!" and Yukino grinned and said "Okay! Thank you Loki!"

Yukino smiled at me and reached into her pouch and pulled out two gold keys and one black key, kissed them and handed them to me. "Please take good care of them Lucy-sama!"

"I will I promise Yukino-chan! Thank you!" Lucy smiled as she placed six Zodiac keys into her pocket. Loki leaned in and whispered something to Lucy and she smiled and nodded 'yes!'

"Angel would you like your freedom!... It would mean no more jail and you can go where ever you like! I can make that happen if you agree to help us for a few days!" Lucy said as she hoped that Angel would see the benefit of her offer. "Of course I won't remove the cuffs until we complete our mission! What do you say, a few days of discomfort for a lifetime of freedom!?"

"Do you promise me, my freedom!"

"I do!" Lucy said as she noticed a small smile appear on Angel's face. "Will you help me then... Besides you owe me!" Angel nodded 'yes' "Thank you Angel!"

"Now that that's all settled, we have work to do!"

"Well! As we're here and we've caused a few problems, maybe we can make up for it by helping out!" Rogue said as Yukino and Minerva agreed.

"Really! That would be fantastic... Thank you!... That will make things easier."

"Your welcome Lucy-sama!"

"Lisanna, Bickslow, could you both watch over Mia for the next few days!"

"We'd be happy too!" They both said in unison. "Happy too! Happy too!" Bickslow's babies repeated as they flew around Mia and Natsu.

"Mia would you be a good girl and stay with Auntie Lis and Uncle Bee for a few days while Daddy and Mommy go to work... That means no chasing after Mommy okay!" Natsu said as he hugged his daughter tightly, which got a cute giggled from her, "Okay Daddy!" Natsu kissed her on the cheek and she lite up like a Christmas tree. The guild melted at that moment and Lucy smiled at her family as she felt so blessed to see Father and Daughter close again.

"Thank you!" Smiled Lucy as she turned towards Yukino, "Yukino-chan can you stay with Lisanna, Bickslow and Mia for the next few days?" Yukino agreed. "Good! I have a mission for you four!... I need you to go and see Princess Hisui and ask her to get the secondary Eclipse gate powered up. We'll meet you there on Saturday."

"Why us Lucy?" Lisanna asked.

"Well the Princess owes Yukino-chan for saving the kingdom and both the King and the Princess adore Mia, so you both should have no problems completing your mission... Please protect them Bickslow!" He grinned, "Of course!"

"Laxus!... I want you to take Gajeel, Mira, Gildarts, Minerva, Rogue, Ever, Elfman, Freed and Angel and take down that dark guild that Loki told you about!" Lucy smiled.

"Do whatever it takes to find that female celestial mage and bring that key back. You have my permission to do whatever you feel is necessary to get the job done. I'll smooth it over with the Council later!"

"So Blondie, your saying we have a license to kick ass!" Laxus grinned as his mouth started to water.

"Yup!... Do your worst!" Grinned Lucy as Laxus's team smiled. "Oh! And Gildarts have fun destroying stuff! Try not to kill your teammates!" Lucy laughed.

"Sounds like fun!" Gildarts smirked.

"Erza! You're leading the last team!... Loki, Juvia, Wendy, Gray, Natsu and Myself make up your team! We're going after that bastard Rovert!" Lucy snarled.

"But Luce!"

"No buts Natsu!... You'll protect me, right!" Lucy smiled and he smiled back...

"Always!" He grinned.

"I won't let you down Lucy!" Erza said as she placed her hands on her hips, her determination and pride showing through.

"I know you won't, that's why your leading us!" Lucy smiled. "Ah! That reminds me, Levy can you meet with Loki, Laxus and Erza about the mission details and if you could get us more information about who we are up against, that would be great! Speak with the council and if you need to, use my name, they owe me!"

"Sure! I'd be happy to Lu-chan!" Levy closed her book and took off her glasses as she cleared a few chairs for her meeting.

"Warren can you keep us in contact with everyone!" Lucy asked and he nodded 'yes.'

"Gramps you're in charge while I'm out... Is that alright?"

"Oh course child! I'd be happy to help in whatever way I can!" Gramps grinned as he downed a mug of ale. "Thank you!" Lucy smiled.

"Oh one final thing... Jet, Droy, Romeo, Alzack, Bisca and Cana, you're on standby just in case any one needs help! Understood?" They all happily agreed. "Everyone else, help out where ever you can!"

"That's it I think!... Laxus, Loki, Levi and Erza work out the details... We leave in one hour! Good luck everyone!" Lucy proudly said. "Oh, one final thing... We're Fairy Tail, so let's live up to our reputation, if you know what I mean!" Lucy winked as everyone started cheering.

* * *

><p><strong>Well it's done, that was a lot of typing, but I hope it was worth the wait. Action coming up very, very soon! ;)<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think and fav and follow if you like my story.**

**Oh! Check out "Hell's Favorite Demon!" On my profile page, if you're looking for something totally different.  
><strong>

_**Thank you...**_


	15. Chapter 15

**First off, I want to say thank you to everyone who is following and favoring my story. Also a big thank you to those of you who have reviewed my story, it's because of all of your support that I am posting this new chapter today... Last weekend I wrote a lot and felt the effort on my other stories wasn't appreciated, so I got a little childish and refused to write anything else... But I kept looking at this story and had to write it because of your support... So give yourselves a big pat on the back, because you all deserve it... Thank you.**

**I may post a new chapter next week, but if I don't this story will be back first thing in the new year. COOL!**

**Anyway please keep reviewing, favoring and following. As you can see it does mean a lot to me and it most definitely gives me added incentive to continue writing... Thank you and Merry Christmas!**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<strong>_

_"That's it I think!... Laxus, Loki, Levi and Erza work out the details... We leave in one hour! Good luck everyone!" Lucy proudly said. "Oh one last thing, we're Fairy Tail, so lets live up to our reputation, if you know what I mean!" Lucy winked as everyone started cheering._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 15<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Hour Later...<strong>_

**Normal POV**

The guild was a bustle with mages returning every few minutes, bags in hand, as they prepared for their upcoming journeys... The mood was upbeat but there was an underlying sense of urgency in everyone's actions, after all they were preparing to fight an unkownn enemy and some were a little apprehensive about it.

Everyone's heads turned as they heard a door upstairs open and then close, then Natsu stood on the balcony holding Lucy in his arms... It reminded many of the day Natsu and Lucy married. He picked her up in his loving arms and grinned wildly as he ran out of the guild carrying a blushing Lucy kicking and screaming, "Honeymoon!... Bye!" He yelled as he ran off. But this time he looked worried as he walked down the stairs, cradling Lucy in his arms.

"Natsu!... What happened to Lucy!" Levy said as she ran up to her best friend Lucy, who sighed as she struggled to get down.

"Natsu... Put me down!" Lucy growled, as she unsuccessfully struggled against Natsu's iron grip on her.

"NO!" Natsu glared at her and roared! "You nearly passed out earlier! If I hadn't caught you... You would have hit the floor!"

"Fine!... You win!... I'll stay like this for a little longer!" Lucy said as her voice slowly became a whisper... "Just a little longerrrr!" And she moaned and melted back into Natsu's chest and giggled as Natsu looked down and smiled at Lucy. For a moment Mia's face crossed his mind, Mother and Daughter were so similar when they were shy, 'cute!' He thought.

"What happened?" Erza asked as she turned to see Wendy and Loki follow them down the stairs.

"Master is fine, just a little tired!" Wendy said as she walked over to Carla and picked up her bag.

"Contracting seven gates took a toll on her... She should be fine in a few minutes!" Loki smiled as he looked at a very content Lucy, snuggling in Natsu's arms. "I think our princess is milking this!" He laughed as Lucy glared daggers at him and then gently smiled. She whispered in Natsu's ear and he signed as he reluctantly released her and Lucy slowly stood up.

"Are you alright?" Natsu stared into her deep dark eyes and she nodded 'yes'. "Good!" He smiled.

"So Levy is everything settled?" Lucy watched as her best friend tilted her head and lightly sighed.

"Well!... We spoked with the Council and they gave us the location of Rovert, he's about a day's journey from here. They also said that they've had someone following him since you were attacked, but they have no information on the owner of Virgo's key other than a guild name, "Death's Door!"" Levy paused for a moment and then smiled. "But, thanks to Evan we have a location for Death's Door. It seems they're a dark guild on the outskirts of Magnolia, hidden somewhere in the Dark Woods!" Levy smiled as she turned and nodded a 'thank you' to Evan.

"Thank's Levy!" Lucy said as she walked over to the older gray-haired mage, who sat with his close friend and partner Dup... His long orange hair hiding a patch, that covered his right eye, an injury he got when we were on Tenrou Island some years back. They were both long time members of Fairy Tail and had been there long before she had arrived with Natsu and Gajeel. They were nothing more than mere children back then.

"Thank's guys!" Lucy smiled as a sudden chill crept up her spine. She didn't know what her senses were telling her, but at that moment she felt something was a miss. "Where did you get that information?"

"No problem Master!... AH!... It was just a rumor we heard when we were coming back from our last mission!" Evan smiled as he picked up his drink and downed it in one shot.

"Lucy-san!" The orange-haired man said as he shifted on his chair.

"Yes Dup!"

"Please be carefull! We don't know anything about Death's Door or it's Master!" Dup said with a faint hint of a grin.

"We will and thank you!" Lucy warmly smiled as she turned around and walked over to Natsu who was hugging Mia. She stopped and turned back to Evan and Dup, "Oh sorry about forgetting about you two earlier... Can you please help Gramps while we're away!" They both smiled and nodded. "Thank you!"

Lucy stood over Natsu who was happily tickling his daughter as she playfully giggled. It warmed her heart to see the two of them together as she kneeled down next to them and pulled them both into a big family hug.

"Mia! Momma and Pappa have to go to work for a few days... Please be a good girl for Auntie Liz and Uncle Bee!... Okay!" Mia kissed Lucy on the cheek and smiled.

"I'll be good Mamma! I promise!"

"Good girl!... We'll be back before you know it and we'll bring you back a present!" Natsu said as he kissed her cheek. After a few moments of enjoying his special moment with his family, he stood up and walked up stairs and returned a moment later with two bags, his and Lucy's travelling bags.

"Lisanna!... Bickslow!... Please protect my baby!" Lucy said as she handed her daughter to Bickslow.

"Oh course Cosplayer... She's safe with us!" He grinned as he stuck out his tongue. Lucy shook her head and moaned at being called 'Cosplayer', a name she has yet to get Bicks to stop calling her.

"We're going to head over to the palace now and we probably won't be back untill sometime tomorrow afternoon!... His Majesty made me promise that we'd stay overnight!" Yukino smiled as she, Lisanna, Bickslow and Mia waved and walked out of the guild.

Lucy sighed as she watched them leave and mumbled, "be carefull!" While Erza stood up and demanded everyone's attention...

"Time to leave!" Erza ordered and everyone jumped to attention and slowly walked out of the guild.

"Gramps we'll see you in two days!" Lucy grinned as she turned to Warren and left her final instructions with him... "Please stay in contact with everyone Warren!" He nodded. "Remember to check in every two hours!"

"Yes Master!... I will and good luck!" He smiled as Lucy left the safety of her guild and joined her friends outside.

"Laxus!... Remember you're only observing them now! Gather as much information as you can and don't confront them untill you hear from us!" Lucy said as she took a deep breath.

"Whatever Blondie!" The lightning mage growled.

"Don't do anything stupid Laxus and that goes for the rest of you!" Erza barked as she started to pull her large cart down the road, quickly followed by the rest of her team.

"Fine!... Fine!" He shook his head as he led his team in the opposite direction, off to the Dark Woods just outside of town, while Erza's team headed towards the train station.

_**Four Hours Later...**_

**Laxus's POV**

'Levy's intel seems to be a little off,' I thought as I plopped myself down on a fallen tree. We'd been walking through this bug infested forest for several hours now and there wasn't any sign of a hidden guild... Hell!... There hasn't been any sigh of life period for over an hour. No animals... No Birds... No sign of life other than these accursed bugs which seem to be everywhere.

This place just gives me the creeps, no life what so ever. Old trees as far as the eye could see... They stretched high into the sky and were covered with some sort of moss or fungus, that hung from them; they all appeared to be dead or near death... Not a leaf or needle to be seen on any of them. The worst part of this place was the stench, a foul oder that seemed to permeate from the ground as if it was holding its dead beneath the surface. Up ahead a dark gray mist was slowly rolling towards us and now I could see why this place had the name "The Dark Woods!"

"Laxus!... Can you smell that?" Rogue said as he continued to smell the air. He scanned the area as he tried to pinpoint the exact location of the foul oder.

"I smell it too!" Gajeel growled as he held his hand over his mouth and mumbled, "This place reeked of death!"

"Yes!... I noticed it as well!" I said as I stood up and tried to pinpoint the source of the foul smell. My heightened sense aware of the smell of death and it was hard not to gag as I took a breath. I looked around and my stomach rolled as I noticed someone was missing, "dam it!... Where's the feathered freak!" I growled.

"Angel?... She was behind me a few minutes ago!" Mira spoke as she also looked but saw no sign of the Celestial Mage.

"How in the hell did you lose a short, big chested freak with wings on her back!" Ever hissed as she rubbed her head. I could sense this was going to be a lot more problematic than I had originally anticipated as I glared at Ever and growled.

"That's not man!" Elfman stepped in front of Ever and stared at me as I continued to growled at Ever.

"Ah!... Dam it!... Spread out and find he...!" I said as a high-pitched scream pierced the evening air.

Immediately Rogue, Gajeel and I headed in the direction of the earlier scream, quickly followed by everyone else. As I weaved my way through the dead trees I saw the 'freak' standing near a big tree with her hand over her mouth... She seemed to be shaken and disturbed by something... Something that was hidden behind a big tree. The closer I got to her, the stronger the smell of iron and death filled the air. It was then that I knew what it was, the question now... Who was it?

I quickly turned into lightning in an effort to get to Angel's side as fast as possible, before the others arrived so I could asses the situation but when I materialized by her side, Gajeel and the Saber were already there. The looks on their faces said it all... It was a corpse and by the looks of her, she hadn't been there very long, maybe a day at the most.

In front of me laid a battered and bruised green-haired girl... She was sitting in a pool of her own blood. Her hands were tied behind her back and a rope was wrapped around her neck and tied to the tree. Both her legs were broken and several arrows dotted her lifeless frame. She looked like someone had used her for target practice.

I panicked as when I saw that Mira, Ever and everyone else rushing towards us... They were nearly upon us as Gajeel gave me a deep growl and I knew what he wanted from me.

"Gildarts!... Stop!... Don't come over here!" I roared as they came to a complete stop.

"What is it?" Minerva said as she continued to walk towards us.

"Do. Not. Come. Over. Here!" I yelled at them as I held up my hand to stop their advance. "Nobody comes over here!... GOT THAT!"

"What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath and looked back down at the dead girl in front of us, "There's a dead girl over here! She looks like she was tortured and used for target practice!" I sighed.

"W-Who i-is it!" Gasped Ever as she buried her head in Elfman's broad chest.

"It's... It's the Webb girl from Mermaid Heel!" Rogue said as he noticed an arrow sticking out of Arana Webb's head.

"That's not possible!" Freed said as they all looked at each other in horror.

"Just a second... Wasn't that guild recently attacked and two of their members targeted and killed?... So why was there no mention of a missing mage!?" Gildarts said as he walked over to where we were standing.

"I told you to sta... Never mind!" I sighed as Gildarts grinned at me.

"Stay there!" Gildarts ordered as he looked back at our worried companions, those that he was just standing next too.

"There seems to be a piece of paper stuck to the arrow!" Rogue said as he leaned down and ripped the note off the arrow. As he held it up his eyes opened wide as a horrified look crossed his face and he dropped the note...

"What did it say?" Gajeel asked as he interrogated Rogue who just stood there with his mouth hanging open. "Well!"

I reached down and picked it up and flipped the blood-stained note around and read it. My mind went blank for a moment, "this can't be possible!" I thought as I crumpled up the note and burned it to ash.

Gildarts turned to me and asked, "What did it say Laxus?"

I snapped out of my mindless stupor and glared at Gildarts, "It said, "You're Next Fairy Tail!""

"What in the hell is going on here?" Gajeel growled as everyone gasped in horror at what I just said. A split second later I heard a low-pitched noise and pushed Angel to the ground in the nick of time as an arrow embedded itself in the tree, just above Webb's head.

"Take cover!" I yelled as several more arrows flew past us. "We're under attack!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. It was fun to write. Oh! And things are about to pick up from here on out, especially in the next chapter. ;)<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think of the last chapter. Fav and follow if you like my story.**

_**Thank you...**_


	16. Chapter 16

**This is a first for me... I have nothing to say. LOL Please continue to support my story by favoring, following and reviewing it. COOL!**

**OH!... I may change this stories title next chapter!**

**BTW... Forgive my spelling and grammer errors, I suck at that. It's even worse now as I can't even do a spell check here at FF.**

**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<strong>_

_"What in the hell is going on here?" Gajeel growled as everyone gasped in horror at what I just said. A split second later I heard a low pitched noise and pushed Angel to the ground in the nick of time as an arrow embedded itself in the tree, just above Webb's head._

_"Take cover!" I yelled as several more arrows flew past us. "We're under attack!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 16<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile on a Train...<strong>_

**Lucy's POV**

I looked around at my friends and sighed as thoughts of Mia weighed heavily on my mind... Is she safe? Does she have enough clothes with her? Is she missing us?... All foolish thoughts I know, but that's my poragative as a mother, to worry that is! Besides Crocus is a long way from the laid back world of Magnolia and the King and his daughter are not your normal run of the mill mages... They're Royalty! 'I hope everything is fine!' I thought.

I know she's safe with Lis and Bickslow, but it hurts that I had to send her away so suddenly. Even if it's for her own safety, it still feels lonely without her here by my side. My mind wandered back to reality thanks to the sound of the train rolling down the tracks and the loud ticking of a clock... Five o'clock! I sighed as I realized... 'We've been on this train for four hours,' I groaned.

"Two more hours of this and I may just go crazy!" I sighed again as I shook my hand, trying to get some feeling back into it as I've been stroking Natsu's head ever since we left Magnolia. Sometimes I wish it was me that got motion sickness... 'It would be nice to be spoiled every now and then!' I thought.

...We had all settled into our normal routines by now, I was reading a book and Natsu rested his head on my lap while I gently stroked his hair. 'I should have asked Erza to put him to sleep!' I laughed as evil thoughts started to run through my head. Erza was sitting accross from me with an open book, which she hadn't looked at once since she's opened it. She keeps staring out the window with the smallest hint of a smile as a sleeping Wendy rests her head on Erza shoulder. Every so often Erza would shyly glance at Wendy and smile a little more while Happy and Carla were in a booth, accross the aisle from us, alseep as well. They looked so cute as they cuddled into one another, probably dreaming of their next big fish. Gray and Juvia were sitting accross from Happy and Carla laughing and quietly chatting amongst themselves as Juvia snuggled into Gray's chest. They looked so content!

"Lucy!... What's so funny?" Erza grinned as she closed her book and put it away.

"Hmmm!..." I looked up to see Erza staring at me. "...I'm sorry Erza, my mind was elsewhere! What did you say?"

"Oh that!... Well you laughed just now, I was wondering what was so funny?"

"Well!" I leaned over and softly said, "my hands asleep and I was thinking I should have had you put Natsu to sleep!" I grinned and we both quietly laughed.

"You know it's not too late!" Erza said as she grinned and cracked her knuckles.

"It's fine now... He's sleeping! Maybe next time!" I winked and Erza frowned, a little dissapointed knowing that today I had it under control.

"Lucy!" Erza paused for a second as I raised an eyebrow to acknowledge her, "We've known each other since we were kids and I've often wondered why you don't get motion sickness like the other Dragon Slayers?"

I rubbed my chin and thought hard on that question, "To be honest, I'm not really sure!... I remember when we we're very young, we used to go on these holidays. Gajeel and Natsu would get sick even back then, but transportation never bothered me, so I ended up having to do this to calm them both down!" I said as I looked down at Natsu who grinned slightly.

"I've also seen Levy do that with Gajeel, it seems to work!" Erza smiled and then her eyes lit up, "you taught her that, didn't you?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yes! I thought it would help them a long in their relationship... Foolish me huh!" I giggled and Erza just shook her head at the thought of those two slow-pokes.

"I guess they'll figure it out eventually!" She grinned. "You know maybe it's because you're Mother was a Dragon and the others were adopted. Perhaps that has something to do with it!"

"Has something to do with what!?... OH! Right, the motion sickness thing!" I thought on it hard for a while as I noticed Wendy was now awake and listening intently. "You know that might be it!" Erza nodded in agreement.

"Lucy-san, have you ever tried casting Troia on Natsu?" Wendy said as she sat up straight and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"A few times, but it never worked for more than a few moments!" I frowned at the thought of how dissapointed Natsu was when I failed.

"That's too bad!" Erza said as she noticed I shook my hand again, the pain was getting worse!

"There seems to be some differences between your Dragon Slayer abilities and ours!" Wendy smiled as Carla soon joined her and sat on her lap. Carla started rubbing Wendy's stomach and in turn Wendy smiled and stroked Carla's head... They looked so cute together.

"Yes, there are differences... I don't have motion sickness and I don't have an exceed!" I paused as I stared at the clock for a moment and thought for a moment why I was different. "You know It's strange but I can't go into Dragon Force mode like Natsu, Gageel and Wendy. Perhaps its because I'm not as powerful as Wendy and the others!" I sighed.

"Lucy!.. I think you may actualy be the strongest Dragon Slayer! That is if 'Rage Lucy' is any indication of power." I growned at that nickname, but Erza's grin quickly turned to a smile as my embarrasment was written all over my face...

"Loose your cool twice and everyone's afraid of me!" I sighed.

"Lucy-san! No one is afraid of you... We all love and respect you!" Wendy smiled.

"Juvia thinks Wendy-san is correct!... Lucy-san is a kind and fair Master!" Juvia turned towards us and smiled.

"She's right Lucy! But I have to admit that 'Rage Lucy's' power is just over the top... Scarey really!" Gray laughed until Juvia elbowed him. "Ouch!"

"HAHAHA!.. Thank Juvia!" She smiled at me before shooting Gray an evil look.

Erza reached over and took my hand and placed it in hers, "Lucy that was nothing to fear, it was just you're Motherly instincts kicking in. Mia is lucky to have you as her Mother!"

"Aye! Sir!" Happy said as he landed on my head. "Lushy... Where's Loki?"

"Thanks guys!" I felt my face burn a little as their flattery embarressed me. "Loki!... Well he went back to the Spirit World to rest after everyone started napping. He should be back soon... Actually! He should have been back by now! I wonder what's keeping him?"

_**The Dark Woods...**_

**Laxus's POV**

"Take cover!" I yelled as several more arrows flew past us. "We're under attack!"

Everyone either hit the dirt or took cover behind the nearest tree... I quickly fell to the ground and scanned the area where the arrows had come from. It was a quick and sudden attack and we weren't prepared for what was to come... No one was!

"Rogue!... Re-con!... Go!" I said in a low muffled voice. He grinned and disappeared into a shadow and slowly moved towards the trees in the distance. "Gajeel!... Back him up!"

"I'm on it!" Gajeel smirked as his body slowly changed as he took on his iron form and stood up. He growled as he started running towards the distant trees.

"Minerva!... Get Angel out of here!" I yelled as Angel disappeared and reappeared next to Minerva. She then pushed Angel towards Freed who had already had a Rune barrier set up to protect the defensless girl.

"Freed!" I yelled but quickly I smirked as a barrier surrounded Angel... "Never mind!"

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel yelled as a flash of light full of shardes of metal burst from Gajeel but his attack missed it's mark and took out several trees that were in its path. Before he could attempt another attack a cloaked figure swinging a large battle-axe countered and sent Gajeel crashing through several trees landing only a few feet from me, unconcious!

"AH!... HAHAHAHA!... Fools!" Laughed the cloaked figure as he stepped into view. He was about six foot tall wearing a a long black cloak, his features hidden behind the darkness cast by his oversized hood. He looked intimadating but... But he also felt weak!... Too weak to take out one of Fairy Tail's best Slayers. Something wasn't right with this picture, 'I have to be missing something? Think Idiot, Think!' I growled as I slowly stood up.

"Time to break shit!" Gildarts laughed as he started walking towards the cloaked figure. He had barely taken two steps when the cloaked figure disappeared.

That's when the nightmare started... I heard screams behind me and as I was about to turn and look when I felt a sharp pain in my chest and then everything felt like it was moving in slow-motion. Then I heard a loud boom, the next thing I knew I was sent crashing into a tree, knocked out. A few moments later I awoke slumped over a broken tree. My back hurt and the pain in my chest was excruciating... I had been attacked, but how? I never even sensed it coming.

I shook the cobwebs off and stood up, looking around I saw my team sprawled out across the ground. Only Angel and Gildarts were left standing. "I guess Freed's runes worked!" I growled.

Gildarts was standing tall over a fallen cloaked figure. His cloak was shredded and the hood that once covered his head was now gone. He had long spikey brown hair, a gotee and dark brown eyes. A large gash from his upper lip to his right temple was gushing blood... He smirked as he stood back up and laughed as his wound faded away.

"It'll take more than that to beat me old man!" He laughed as he placed his hand on either side of his head and twisted it from side to side. "Hmmm!... That feels better!"

"Who are you!" I roared as I looked down to see blood flowing from a large gash on my chest. I concentrated my magic on wound and it glowed, a moment later the bleeding stopped.

"That has to hurt huh!" He laughed as he walked up to Gildarts and stopped a few inches from him and tilted his head to the side and grinned. "Wanna try that again?"

"If you insist!" Gildarts grinned and slowly built up his magic. I could feel it pushing me back and I knew that smug idiot was in over his head and then Gildarts released his magic, with one mighty punch. It was all directed at the cloaked figure... "Crash!" He grinned and the cloaked figured's body quickly twisted and stretched as the sound of bones cracking made me cringe. His face caved in as his lifeless figure was sent fying into a tree and dropped down into a pool of his own blood.

"Did you kill him?" A dazed Gajeel said as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Probably!" Gildarts grinned, "Well!... He asked me too!" I face-palmed as I noticed everyone was slowly getting back to their feet. They looked confused, maybe even a little scared at the thought of being taken down so easily.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" Minerva growled as she marched up to us. Her anger was evident as she stared at us. "I activted my magic when we heard Angel scream earlier... How in the hell did he get past my defensive magic... That's not possible!"

"Sorry! He moved too fast for me to see!" Gildarts sighed.

"Who is he!" Mira said as she and the rest of my team joined us.

"I'm not sure but I think that's the guy that attacked Bunny Girl!"

"Rovert!... But that's not possible! He's not surposed to be here!" Freed said as he held Angel up.

"HAHAHAHA!... Guilty as charged!" Laughed the cloaked figure as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Man! You ruined my new cloak... You'll have to pay for that!"

My head quickly snapped to the figure standing near a broken tree. Other than a few rips and tears in his clothes he had no visible injuries... A moment ago he was dead... "How?"

"AH!" The mage laughed. "You're wondering how I'm still alive? Well that's easy!" He grinned as a small sphear appeared in his hand. It was clear like a glass globe, with a dark mist swirling around inside it. He tossed it in the air several times and caught it with a smirk.

"What's that?" Ever inquired as she huddled close to Elfman.

"Hmmm! This!?" He said as he looked down at the sphear and laughed. Then his laugh turned to a evil scowl, "This!... This is you're noisy friend!" He said as he tossed it to Gildarts. "All yours!... He's of no use to me anymore... That vessel is empty!"

"What do you mean the 'vessel is empty'!" I growled.

"I mean he has no magic left... Hell he may even be dead, who knows!" He laughed. "Anyway... Shall we continu..." He was stopped mid-sentence as colume of water drove him several hundred feet through the forest, destroying everything in his path.

"DAMNED BRATS!" Roared a female voice behind us.

I looked to my side and saw a nervous Gajeel, he seemed scared as he slowly turned his head and cringed.

"A-Aquarius - Crap!" He sighed as his body started to shake as he remembered her warning when they were children.

"You!... Blondie!... You're guilds been attacked!" Said a large floating fish with a large ern on her shoulder.

"Attacked!? What do you mean attacked?" I growled as she floated towards us.

"Stupid brat... You were set-up! While you and the others were away your guild was attacked. Cancer said everyone is hurt really bad, especially someone called Warren... He's dying!" She paused as she glared at Gajeel and grinned. "He said you beter bring the little Dragon Slayer or he won't make it!"

Everyone gasped at her news... They were all in shock! "Dam it I knew something felt wrong, ever since I got here!"

"What in the hell are you doing standing here!... GO!" She yelled as she aimed her ern at us.

I focused my magic on locating Wendy and when I sensed her I turned to lightning. "Get back to Fairy Tail as soon as possible!" I ordered and then dissappeared...

* * *

><p><strong>All done! LOL So let me know what you think... Please review! And Fav or follow if you like my story! COOL!<strong>

_**Thank you...**_


End file.
